


New (Old) Heroes, Same Power

by DCforLife



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider OOO, Mahou Sentai Magiranger, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: F/M, Houka likes to ship Ryoutarou and Kotoha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCforLife/pseuds/DCforLife
Summary: With the original Dino Charge rangers are in hospital with coma, Kendall has to find a new heroes to take place the original heroes for a while. And now, they have to save the world to make sure the original rangers recover quickly and at the same time, new monsters are coming in the way to take the energems.





	1. Introduction of the 2nd Wave Dino Charge Characters

The Main Characters (2nd Wave)

Kurenai Wataru

Colour: Red

Personality: Kind, Friendly, Aspiring

Original Owner of Red Energem: Tyler Navarro

Age: 27

Bio: A half human and half fangire, Wataru holds the power of Kiva previously but after learning that he has a red energem in his hand and knowing Tyler with the original DC rangers are counting on him and his new teammates, Wataru immediately become the leader of the new Dino Charge rangers.

 

Nogami Ryoutarou

Colour: Black

Personality: Humble, Responsible, Caring

Original Owner of Black Energem: Chase Randall

Age: 27

Bio: A previous Singularity Point and after retiring from being Den-O, Ryoutarou has decided to go and study in New Zealand for a while until he notice a black energem in his pocket. Knowing that he doesn't need the Taros' help, he is capable of fighting on his own. While at the same time, he may seems to have a crush on the specific female green ranger.

 

Ikenami Ryuunosuke

Colour: Blue

Personality: Calm, Forgiving, Fun-loving

Original Owner of Blue Energem: Koda

Age: 29

Bio: One of the original Shinken Blue, Ryuunosuke (alongside with Kotoha) is enjoying his own life after the Gedoshuu were defeated. However, the mailbox appeared in his house and he noticed a blue energem. Though not knowing what to do with his new powers, he immediately know how to use the new weapons.

 

Hanaori Kotoha

Colour: Green

Personality: Shy, Logical, Trusting

Original Owner of Green Energem: Riley Griffin

Age: 23

Bio: One of the original Shinken Yellow, Kotoha (alongside with Ryuunosuke) has decided to go to her high school after Gedoshuu were defeated and she is enjoying it without being bullied until she see a green energem on the floor. At first, she didn't want to join her new team. However, after realizing the world still needs help, Kotoha have decided to use her new powers. But, she seems to have a crush on the specific male black ranger.

 

Ozu Houka

Colour: Pink

Personality: Energetic, Cheerful, Realistic

Original Owner of Pink Energem: Shelby Watkins

Age: 31

Bio: A second oldest of the Ozu family, Houka is enjoying her life with her siblings and sometimes she likes to prank on her youngest sibling until someone gives her a pink energem. Despite not knowing about dinosaurs, she is ready to kick some Vivx's butt... and making two of her new teammates being a couple.

 

Ankh (Izumi Shingo)

Colour: Gold

Personality: Snarky, Protective, Stubborn

Original Owner of Gold Energem: Sir Ivan of Zandar

Age: N/A

Bio: After helping Eiji to deafeat the Yummies, Ankh wish that he could also be a hero as well till Hina put a gold energem around on his neck. Unaware about his new powers at first, Ankh is confusing himself but after knowing how to use it, he is now a new hero to make sure no one disturb the Earth and his new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please refer to my tumblr post. http://kyuairyeo.tumblr.com/post/154630954055/the-whole-team-as-dino-charge-rangers-yes-my


	2. Injuries of DC Rangers and First Appearance of New Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendall notice the Alien Bio Signs and the rangers noticed that the monster, Verse is able to defeat the rangers as the heroes got severe injuries that Kendall called the hospital. Knowing that the energems will take time to heal them. So, Kendall have decided to send the energems to another set of heroes unaware that these heroes we have seen before.

Inside the ship, Sledge is furious that the rangers were able to defeat some of his monsters. “Wrench! If you don’t make a new monster to take the energems, I will toast you to into ashes!!!” Sledge angrily said as he threaten Wrench to make another monster. “Master Sledge, I already make a monster but with very powerful attacks that can destroy Power Rangers.” Wrench responded back as a monster whose appearance looks dark and frightening. “I am ready to destroy the Rangers and take their energems.” Verse said. “Make sure you do that job or I will throw you in the trash compactor!” Sledge said as he went to Fury who tells him to distract the rangers while sending Verse to destroy the city.

Meanwhile, in the base, the rangers are relaxing after the customers have left. “Ugh! Finally, we get to relax after working all day.” Shelby said after she went down with the slide. Suddenly, they heard a growling sound coming from Koda. “Sorry. I’m very hungry. Need food.” the caveman said as he need the energy to do some cave painting. The others chuckled a bit until Kendall warn them that there is an alien bio sign detected. "And I have a feeling Fury is there waiting for us. Let's go." Tyler said as he and the others went out to find the monster until they stopped that Fury is blocking their way. "I will get your energems today rangers! Alongside with Verse." Fury said as the rangers morph into action and are fighting Verse while Tyler fight against Fury. Verse is able to defeat the rangers and later kicked Tyler very hard making the red ranger demorph. "TYLER!" the rangers screamed as they saw Tyler bleeding and he is unable to move. "Saber Slash!" Verse said in his attack as the other five demorph and they were defeated with bleeding also. "Good job, Verse. Now get their energems." Fury said as Verse was about to take the energems until Keeper appears in front of them. "Keeper!" Fury angrily said. "You will never take the energems. Begone Fury!" Keeper said as he teleport himself and the rangers. "Argh! We were almost getting their energems and Keeper vanished with them!" Verse said as he and Fury walked away.

In the hospital, Kendall looked at the six rangers who are suddenly in coma with bandages around their bodies. "What? The rangers are in the hospital?" Prince Phillip said in the phonecall. "Yeah... Somehow, that monster named Verse was able to hit the rangers with a powerful attack. The energems will take a longer time to heal them." Kendall said as she has the worried look on her face. "Should we look for another heroes who can bond with the energems?" the latter asked. "I'm not so sure. Plus the hospital bills is very expensive and finding the new heroes, is not easy since there could be many people not bonding with these energems." Kendall responded back. "You're right. In the meantime, we may need to get ready. The monsters could appear anytime." Phillip said. "Thanks. I may find a new heroes to bond with these six energems." Kendall said as she put down her phone and went out of the hospital to go back to the base.

In the base, Kendall is walking back and forth about finding the new heroes. "Kendall, if you're worrying about getting these six energems, I'll send them into different countries for some people to bond with the energems." Keeper said as he knew it would be risky for him to send the energems in other countries. "You think so?" Kendall asked as she didn't like the idea of having a new team but she has no choice because the Tyler and the others are in coma. "I'm sure it will do." Keeper said as he send the six energems in the portal.

In Japan, Wataru is exhausted from Nago's and Megumi's wedding. "Ahh. What a day! I have no idea that I have a future son who ask me to fight Neo-Fangire." he said. "Wataru! You don't have to be a bit annoyed about it." Kivat said as he knew that Wataru has an annoyed look at him. Later, someone ring the bell as Wataru went out of his house. "Wataru-kun!" Megumi said as she smiled at the younger male. "What is it Megumi-san?" the latter asked. "Come with me. Nago-kun wants to ask you about that red crystal he found." the older female said as she dragged Wataru to Cafe D' Amour. Inside the cafe, Wataru bow down to Nago as he sit down across Nago. "Can you tell me what is this?" Nago asked as he hold the red energem. "The red crystal..." Wataru answered hoping he doesn't get scolded by Nago. "You can call that but I need you to take care of this. I want to analyze about that thing." the older male explained as he give the red energem to Wataru and leave the the cafe. "Okay..." the younger male said with his confusing voice while also looking at the red energem unaware that it holds some T-Rex powers.

In another area of Japan, Ryuunosuke is doing his kabuki practice since his team have defeated Dokoku and his Gedoshuu. His father called him to the living room. "Ryuunosuke, did you ask this mail thing?" his father questioned his son. "No. I didn't ask for any air mail tou-san." the latter answered back. "If you didn't, why did it say "To: Ikenami-san. From: Unknown?" his father said. "Maybe Takeru send this to me but didn't want to acknowledge about himself." Ryuunosuke said as he opened the box and it revealed a blue energem. "A blue crystal? Or one of Chiaki's pranks?" Ryuunosuke thought. "I don't know. Hope you enjoy this... thing." his father said as he left the living room to get ready to work. Ryuunosuke decided to keep the blue energem in his pocket unaware about the Stegosaurus powers.

In the Ozu's house, Houka is setting up a prank to fool Kai. "Nee-chan, just what do you think you are doing?" Tsubasa asked her. "What does it look like I am doing? Pranking Kai obiviously since he didn't give me my sweets back after I gave him once or twice." the older sibling said. "Oh boy... Anyway, Urara ask me to give you this pink gem or something." the younger sibling said as he gave Houka a pink energem. "Wow! This does look very pretty. I will keep it and tell Urara-san where did she get it." the older sibling said as she put the pink energem in her pocket and like the other two, she is also unaware about the Triceratops powers until Kai shouted at her for putting a water on his head as she ran out of the room quickly.

Somewhere in Auckland, New Zealand, Ryoutarou have finished his last class of the day as he decided to go back in his dorm. Seeing a picture of his Den-Liner crew with Yuuto and Deneb, he missed being Den-O and wished he rather stay in Japan but because he need to catch up his studies, he thought about going to New Zealand to study aboard. Until he feel something in his pocket. "When did this black gem appear in my pocket? I don't remember picking it up after class." he said to himself until one of his room mates opened the dorm door. "Hey mate, we're going to an arcade game. Wanna come with us? And don't be chickened out okay?" one of his room mate asked. "Sure and no, I'm not going to be a chickened out... again." Ryoutarou said in his mocking voice and unaware about the Parasaur powers.

In a Japan High School, Kotoha is writing some notes on her notebook and she likes high school since she is no longer being bullied and wishing that he could visit Takeru and her other teammates. Feeling of a stomach pain, she needed to go to toilet. "Sensei. May I go to the toilet?" she asked while raising her hand up. "Sure but make it quick." her sensei said as Kotoha quickly ran out of the classroom. Seeing a green energem on the floor, she picked it up quickly and put it in her skirt pocket and not knowing about Velociraptor powers as she entered the toilet.

At the beach, Ankh is enjoying the breeze with Eiji but in his heart, he wanted to be a hero like Eiji since he is only just there to remind the other male about his mission and the Yummies until Hina arrived. "Hina-chan! What are you doing here?" Eiji asked. "Why? I cannot come to the beach is it?" the female responded back. "Nothing. Hehehe..." Eiji quickly cover his words with laughter. "Whatever. I got this gold thing and I was going to give Ankh to you know, wrap it around his neck like a necklace thing." Hina explained to Eiji as she went to him and wrap it around Ankh's neck though he isn't aware about Pterodactyl powers and the gold energem.

Back in Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, in the base, Kendall and Keeper look at different areas of Japan and Auckland, New Zealand about these heroes. "I hope they knew about the energems before Sledge could take his hands on them." Kendall said. "Let's hope these six heroes will bond to an energem quickly." Keeper said as he fear that these six people may not bond with red, black, blue, green, pink and gold energem.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, the new team is there but have not yet to see each other with the sole exception with Ryuunosuke and Kotoha who knew each other since they were in the same team before and I include only TV series continuity that has no crossover (that includes Den-O crossover with Kiva and OOO). Also, this is just them being introduced in this chapter. More interactions are coming in future chapters.


	3. Bonding to the Energems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Japan (and New Zealand), these six people will have their life ended up bonding with these energems causing them to have a vision of a specific dinosaur and and the original rangers who held the power before them. Kendall welcomes them as the 2nd Wave of DC Rangers in their regular phone (except for Ryoutarou who got a letter instead) thus making them meeting each other for the first time in the next chapter (except for blue and green).

Back at the Kurenai's house, Wataru is inside the bathroom while he kept staring at the red energem wanting to know why it did appear out of nowhere and Nago said to him to take care of it while he is trying to analzye it. "Oi Wataru, you still keep staring at this red 'crystal'. What if Nago tries to trick you about this thing like an explosion?!?" Kivat said while shampooing the younger male's hair. "Don't be ridiculous Kivat. Nago wants to experiment it carefully. Besides, it's just a innocent thing right?" Wataru answered back while removing the shampoo of his wet hair and he quickly change into his new, fresh clothes while keeping the red energem in his pants.

Only then, he heard a scream from outside as he got out to figure it out who was it. "Shizuka-san!" he said as he noticed that his friend, Shizuka is scared of a gangster who is trying to flirt at her and at the same time, he is actually a fangire. "Kivat!" he shouted at Kivat flies around to get Wataru ready to transform. However, the fangire shoot Kivat down. "Kivat!" Wataru cried and feeling of rescuing both of his friends, he immdiately kick the fangire. He is able to punch, kick and is able to destroy the fangire without any Kiva powers. "How do you do that with Kiva powers, Wataru-kun?" Shizuka asked after she has been recover from being frightened. "I don't know. I just have a feeling of..." the latter responded but took out of his pocket and saw that the red energem flows through his body and he has a vision of a T-Rex and the original Red Ranger fighting against Vivix. Wataru almost collapsed but he has no idea that the red energem give him some powers. "Are you okay, Wataru-kun?" the female asked. "I'm okay... sort of. I have a vision that has T-Rex and a red sentai hero fighting against some putties." the latter answered back as he need to rest again.

In Ikenami's house, Ryuunosuke is trying to destroy the blue energem thinking it was one of Chiaki's prank. However, it didn't break like the other crystals before. "ARGH! Why didn't this thing just go brake itself? Though, it seems to be my colour instead of others." he said to himself as he kept the blue energem in his jacket pocket while he also need some drink. Looking at the fridge and realizing there is none, Ryuunosuke have decided to go to the supermarket to buy some groceries since his mom divorced with his dad when he was 7 years old.

After he bought his drink and some items for his home, he saw a little girl crossing the road without signal man. "Mi-chan! NO!!!" the little's girl's sister cried as Ryuunosuke put down his groceries and seeing the car is coming nearer to the little girl, he immediately grabbed the little girl in his arms and rolled down on the pavement. "Thank you Sir." the older girl thanked Ryuunosuke who is brushing off the dirt. "Your welcome. Just make sure you look out for her though I may bleed a bit." he said as he bow down to both girls as they left. Noticing the blue energem glow in his jacket pocket, Ryuunosuke took it out quickly and similar to Wataru, he has a vision of Stegosaurus and the original blue ranger. "What the heck?" he said to himself as he thought he is being crazy as usual. "I think I need to go back home for now." he said as he went over to get his groceries.

At the park, Houka got tired from running that Kai kept shouting at her. "Hou-nee!" Kai shouted at he is still angry at his older sister. "Enough of those stupid pranks. What do you want from me?" the younger sibling asked. "You did not return me those sweets I gave you two weeks ago!" Houka annoyed telling him. "I wanted to but..." Kai tried to explain until they heard an explosion where Fury (unknown to Houka yet) attacked the civilians. "Give me the pink energem!" Fury said. "Just who are you?" both of them asked him. "It doesn't matter but I am going to destroy the boy!" Fury said as he was referring to Kai as the Magi Red trying to fight back but got hit. Fury is about to slash Kai until Houka stepped up to defend her younger brother as she would never let anyone hurt her family. "Don't hurt my brother!" she angrily said as she kicked Fury in his balls. "Ouch!" Fury cried in pain. Houka took out the pink energem and she has a vision of Triceratops and the original pink ranger. "Hou-nee! Why did that pink energy flow into you?" Kai asked. "I don't know. But I see is just a Triceratops and it was Kyoryu Pink but why did it choose me instead?" Houka answered back as she looked at the pink energem carefully.

In New Zealand, Auckland, Ryoutarou is enjoying a few of the arcade games with his new friends. "Hey mate, your phone is ringing in your pocket." one of his new friend said. Ryoutarou let himself lose for a while as he pick up hos phone from his pocket. "Hello?" Ryoutarou answered. "Ryou-chan!" Airi, his older sister waving at him. "Nee-san." Ryoutarou off his call as he see his sister standing outside the arcade game and ran to hug her since the last time he saw her was that he was going to the airport by himself. "How are you doing?" Airi asked. "I'm fine and I still may have bad luck but nevermind about that." the younger male said as they went to the cafe to relax for a while. "What makes you come to New Zealand nee-san?" Ryoutarou asked. "Well, I thought that there is a letter for you to read it. As I mean after you have gone back to your dorm." the older female said as she give her younger brother the letter until they saw Vivix (unknown to Ryotarou yet) are attacking the kiwi citizens. "Nee-san, get to safety!" Ryoutarou quickly said as he let his sister run quickly. Ryoutarou was about to transform but realizing that he cannot transform into Den-O due to his retirement. "Oh dear..." he said as one of the Vivix coming to attack him. Luckily, Ryoutarou managed to grab a police gun and shoot him. "No way... without Momotaros-tachi power, I... can... _fight on my own!_ " he said to himself as he shoot more of the Vivix and grab more pistols fuel and seeing his sister being chocked by one of the Vivix, Ryotarou magnaged to shoot 3 times at the Vivix. "Nee-san, are you okay? You're not hurt?" Ryoutarou said as he may not know that his sister is being injured until he notice the black energem glowing in his pocket. "What..." he was about to say something but he saw a vision of Parasaur and the original black ranger. Once again,  he fainted on the floor after seeing his dinosaur.

While in Japan High School, Kotoha is having her break and she has 30 minutes to attend her kendo club before she can visit Takeru or one of her teammates. "Kotoha-kun..." one of her friend said as she coming to her table. "Are you coming to kendo class? The captain will be very angry if you don't come." Kotoha's friend said. "Of course I will come." Kotoha said. Just as she and her friend were going to kendo club room, they notice their kendo captain is injured. "Captain, are you okay?" Kotoha's friend asked. Kotoha immediately took one of the wooden sword and seeing Poisandra trying to attack her classmates and sensei. "Who are you? A lollipop Gedoshuu?" she asked while almost chuckled but stay serious as usual. "What Gedoshuu? I am Poisandra and I'm here to collect the green energem and the rest of it." Poisandra annoyed telling Kotoha. The Shinken Yellow took out the green energem and realize that Poisandra was talking about. "I'll never let you take the hands of this 'energem'." Kotoha said. "Well, if you don't, I will take your teacher as my hostage."the villainess said as Kotoha swing her wooden sword to attack Poisandra. "Run Kugashi-sensei!" Kotoha command to her sensei as she take a hit on Poisandra and later kick her out of the kendo room. "That hurts!" Poisandra said she vanish out of thin air. Kotoha panting and she thought the green energem would be Chiaki's one but instead, the green energem flows through her body and she sees a Velociraptor and the original green ranger. Kotoha almost trip but she managed to get on her balance. "What kind of this green 'energem' is this?" she asked herself.

At the beach, Ankh is frolicking with the water to attack Hina and Eiji since they wanted to have a day off and no distraction of Yummies. However, Eiji and Hina got attacked by Wrench (like the other two, unknown to Ankh). "No!" Ankh cried and having the urged to fight against Wrench. Using his might, he is able to defeat Wrench. "Not fair!" Wrnech said as he disappear into thin air like Poisandra with her battle against Kotoha. Suddenly, he feel a gold energy flowing through his body and seeing Pterodactyl and the original gold ranger, Ankh falls down as Eiji took him into the shade to make sure that Ankh is taking well.

Back in Amber Beach, Keeper forsees that these six heroes have bonded to the energems. "I knew they would bond to the energems." he said as he will let them know about the energems once they come to Amber Beach. "I've send everyone the same words in their phone and letter. It should be ready Keeper." Kendall as she hit the enter button. "This should be done once they read the message about it." Keeper said as he looked at the portal to the new Dino Charge Rangers.

"Dear the new owner of the energem," Wataru read out of his phone. "Since you have bonded with the energem," Ryuunosuke also read out from his shodophone. "You have to come to Amber Beach to figure out your colour designation..." Houka read it out. "and become the new..." Ryoutarou thought in his head. "Power Rangers..." Kotoha said from her shodophone. "Dino Charge." Ankh looked at it. "From, Ms Morgan." all the six heroes said as they have no idea about being Power Rangers or having the energems in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting in this chapter, the picture will show which character will focus on (whether solo, 2 heroes, all six (or five if Ankh is nowhere to be seen), boys/girls or the original rangers with the 2nd wave team). And also, please comment nicely and no rude comments. To anyone who is confusing the word 'orignal (colour) ranger', I am not referring to MMPR. I was referring to Dino Charge Rangers (Tyler and the rest).
> 
> Also, this is how the 2nd Wave Team got bonded with the Energems:  
> Wataru - Saves Shizuka  
> Ryuunosuke - Saves Little Girl  
> Houka - Saves Her Little Brother (Kai)  
> Ryoutarou - Saves His Older Sister (Airi)  
> Kotoha - Saves Her Sensei  
> Ankh - Saves Eiji and Hina


	4. First Meeting, Battle and Morphing into DC Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six new heroes have arrived in Amber Beach. Noticing the a T-Rex head and while everyone else were arguing at each other (sans Kotoha), Ryoutarou accidentally twist one of the teeth causing the hole open. Fascinating around the base, Keeper and Kendall appear before them. Kendall explains why they were chosen to take place for the original heroes. Due to that reason, the new team have to protect the energems and have to work together to earn a new power.

At the airport, Wataru is sitting at the rest area waiting to get in the airplane since he is given an airplane tickets. "Wataru-kun!" both Shizuka and Megumi shouted as both girls ran to him. "Megumi-san, Shizuka-san. What are you guys doing here?" the latter asked. "So, Nago-kun told me that the red crystal is actually a red energem?" Megumi questioned. Wataru nodded as he pull out the red energem. "It somehow says that it bonded to me instead." Wataru said and seeing Shizuka wanted to take it away from him, the male quickly flicked on her forehead and put it in his pocket. "Ouch! What was that for?" Shizuka asked. Before Wataru could think of any lies, the pilot announce that the passengers are to take aboard quickly as Wataru run off to the checking board.

In the airplane, Wataru felt a bit nauseous since he is now going to Amber Beach alone without any of his old friends until someone in pink tapped him on his shoulder. "No one sitting there next to you?" she said as it is reveal to be Houka (though Wataru didn't know about her yet till now). "You can take a sit... uh..." Wataru said as he trying to know her name. "I'm Houka. Just call me Houka-sempai or sempai will do." Houka introduced herself. "Kurenai Wataru-desu!" the younger male said as he quickly bow down to her. "Woah! Chill man, I'm just a regular person." the older female said as she took a seat and both of started to chat together. Until Wataru noticed a pink energem on Houka's hand until he realized it's the same with his red energem. "Hey sempai, is that an energem?" he asked. Houka looked surprised as she thought he is being stupid (like her boys). "Don't be so sure. Why do you know about it?" Houka asked him backed. "It's because I've also have this as well." the latter said as he pulled his energem out of his pocket. Both realized that they have other teammates who are probably in Amber Beach already before them.

In Dino Bite Cafe, Kotoha is sitting alone at the table until she sees Ryoutarou (who is unknown to her yet and she thought he is cute) is struggling to carry some of his bags until he trips on a small piece of a bun. However, Kotoha caught him before he fell on the floor as both of them staring at each other in their eyes for a few seconds like they are in their own world until both shook their heads to introduce themselves. "Nogami Ryoutarou. Please to meet you." the older male said to Kotoha. "I'm Hanaori Kotoha. I'm so sorry that I was so... I mean you... I mean... we caught up in our moment." Kotoha almost blurted out some words that makes Ryoutarou giggled. "You're reminding me that I did the same way to one of my friend." the older male said as both of them giggled as Kotoha decided to help him to carry his bags until both of their energems dropped on the floor. "Is that..." Kotoha said it first. "Your energem... I mean, ours?" Ryoutarou said in her complete sentence as both picked up black and green energem. "We need to find the base quickly." the younger female said as both quickly rushed with Ryoutarou's bags.

Another are of Amber Beach, Ryuunosuke is in the taxi and looking at the blue energem on his left hand.  _"I hope tono and the others will understand why do I have to do this. But at the same time, why do I have a feeling it's going to be one of my teammates who also have this energem with different colour?"_ he thought to himself as he paid the taxi with some of his money. That is until he bumped into Ankh. "Hey! Watch it mister!" Ryuunosuke angrily shouted at him. "Me? You should look out. I'm going to the museum." Ankh said until Ryuunosuke realized the word 'museum'. "You're also going to the AB Dinosaur Museum?" the latter asked. "How do you know?" Ankh asked back as Ryuunosuke took out his blue energem and reveal to Ankh. "I've got the same one as well." Ankh quickly explained as he reveal his gold energem. "We have to go to the museum quickly." both of them said in sync as they ran to the museum.

Coincidentally, all of the six heroes appear at the same spot with a T-Rex's head on top of the box. "Kotoha?" Ryuunosuke asked. "Ryuu-san?" the younger female said as both Shinken heroes hugged each other since they haven't seen each other for so long after the Gedoshuu's defeat. "What?" Ankh said. "You both know each other?" Ryoutarou asked the same thing. Both Wataru and Houka got a confused face until it snapped Wataru's mind. "Alright, reunion's over. What is going on that all of us came in together?" he asked. "Excuse me? I don't think you should be here instead. Only those with energems know about the museum." Ankh said in his sarcasm voice. "Hey! He has the red energem and I got the pink energem." Houka angrily answered back.

"Since when?" Ryuunosuke said as the four of them are arguing at each other leaving Kotoha and Ryoutarou to handle them. "Hey! Guys, don't argue among yourselves!" Kotoha and Ryoutarou said as they are trying to break the argument until Houka pushed Ryoutarou into the mouth of a T-Rex. "Phew! That was close. I could have almost got kill-" the younger male was about to finish his explaining until he accidentally twist one of the teeth causing him to slide down instead. "Ryoutarou-kun!" Kotoha shouted as she slapped the four of them (including her good friend, Ryuunosuke) to snap them out of it. "Will you all be quiet?!?!? Ryoutarou-kun was swallowed by a T-Rex's mouth!" she burst out of her anger mode. This makes the other four rushed to the T-Rex's head. "Let's go down the slide!" Houka said as she pulled Kotoha into the slide followed by Ryuunosuke, Ankh and then herself. "Hey!" Wataru shouted. "Why do I always have a bad feeling about this?" he said to himself as he went down the slide.

Inside the base, all of the six heroes are looking around. "Woah! For somehow reason, this looks way better than my own house." Houka said. "And I thought Den-Liner have these type of technologies." Ryoutarou said to himself. "Uh... guys, you might want to take a look." Ryuunosuke said as he pointed at the crystal holder and the power chargers. All of them realized it's the same colour as their energem. "Let me try." Wataru said as he took out of his energem and it magically placed on the crystal holder. "No way..." all of the five heroes said as the first four took out their energem and just like with Wataru's, they placed on the crystal holder while Ankh sees his his own crystal holder to hold his energem and it's the same as the first five.

However, Kotoha noticed a picture of the original rangers before them. "Are they wearing the energems that we have right now?" she said as the others went forward and realize that these were the original owners of the energems. "You are correct my dear." Keeper said as the six heroes were shocked that he appeared out of nowhere. "Don't harm him. He's just your mentor." Kendall said as she walked towards them. "Just tell us who you are and why did the energems chose us when there is already a previous owners?" Ankh asked. "The reason why you guys are here is because the original ones who used the energems before you are in coma and they are in hospital." Kendall explained as she is using her computer to show the six heroes are lying down on their beds. The six heroes were shocked that the original rangers were so badly injured. "When I send the energems into different countries, I knew you six will bond into one of them." Keeper said. This cause the six heroes having a vision of their specific dinosaur. "But why would it bond to us? Aren't we already heroes before this?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Each dinosaur have a specific strength to your real one. Plus, I already have my research that the six of you are the previous heroes in Japan before here." Kendall said as she took Ryuunosuke's and Kotoha's shodophone away and replace it with a similar shodophone but with dinosaur logo. "Two of you are Masked Riders and the three of you are called Super Sentai in your country and yet only two of you knew each other. Ankh, you may not be a hero before but you can now become one." Kendall explained. "But, for now, you guys are Power Rangers." she finished explaining. "Hold it? Power what now?" Houka said as she was confuse until they heard an alarm. "Alien Bio Signs Detected. You guys better go and fight them." Kendall said as all six heroes took their energems and put it around their neck while hiding it underneath their shirt.

At the park, they saw a bunch of Vivix and a monster, Verse who almost killed the original ones. "Who are you?" Verse asked them. "We don't need to answer your dumb question. We're here to destroy you!" Wataru said as Verse rise the Vivix to attack them. All of them are able to fight the Vivix but as they rushed to Verse, he is able to take down one by one. "He's too strong." Ryoutarou said. "Is that why he almost killed the original rangers?" Ryuunosuke asked. "Possible." Kotoha answered. "But we're going to avenge them." Houka responded. "And we're not going to be weak..." Ankh also said. "Because we're not just any ordinary heroes. WE'RE POWER RANGERS!" Wataru shouted after the six of them got up until they saw their energem glows as they have their own morpher. "What? That's impossible! Only the original ones have these powers!" Verse angrily said. "I don't think so." Wataru said. "Dino Charger!" Wataru shouted. "Ready!" the others responded as they put their dino charger in their morpher. "ENERGIZE! UNLEASH THE POWER!" the six heroes said as they are able to transform in their new rangers suit.

"What?!?!?" Sledge said as he looked at the screen. "I thought it can transform the original ones not these copycats!" Fury said in his annoyance tone. "How?" Verse asked angrily. "You won't stand a chance against us cuz it's about to get wild!" Wataru said.

"Tyrannosaurus-Rex! Red Dino Ranger!" Wataru said in his roll call.

"Parasaur! Black Dino Ranger!" Ryoutarou said the same thing.

"Stegosaurus! Blue Dino Ranger!" As well as Ryuunosuke said.

"Velociraptor! Green Dino Ranger!" Kotoha follows them too.

"Triceratops! Pink Dino Ranger!" Houka also said the same thing.

"Pterodactyl! Gold Dino Ranger!" Ankh also said it.

"Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight!" the six heroes said. "Power Rangers, Dino Charge!" they finished their roll call. "Argh! Vivix, attack them!" Verse as the Vivix ran towards the rangers. "Let's try our new weapons!" Wataru said they took either their gun morpher or sword blade. "I'm really not sure how to use this kind of power man!" Ryuunosuke shouted as he is not familiar with new powers unlike his Shinken Powers but using the sword blade, he still knows how to kick Vivix's butt. "Try tasting the new green power!" Kotoha said as she is able to swing it forward. "Have this in your last day you freaks!" Ryoutarou said as he blast them with his gun morpher. "Bye bye!" Houka said as she blast them quickly. "This sword is so huge but it's worth it!" Ankh said as he took out the last of Vivix. "Have this!" Wataru said as he slashed the last vivix. "No! I thought you guys are imposters!" Verse said as he used Saber Slash but Wataru and the other four use Dino Steel to block them. "Huh?" Verse angrily said. "Let's see how you're going to turn into dust!" Wataru said as he use the Dino Spike charger. "Dino Spike Charger!" the four main heroes said and Wataru grabbed it and managed to say this, "FINAL STRIKE!" and slash Verse. "We did it!" Houka said as the team were jumping for joy as they got their first victory.

Back in the base, Keeper tells them that they did a great job defeating Verse who originally thought the strongest among of them all but thanks to Wataru and his new team, they are able to destroy them. "But, are we going to be here forever?" Ankh asked. "I think so. That is until if Tyler and the others have recovered." Kendall said. "I'm in!" Wataru said. Later, Ryoutarou, Ryuunosuke, Houka and Ankh agree with Wataru. However, they didn't hear Kotoha's answer whether she is going with them or not. "Kotoha? Are you with us?" Ryuunosuke asked his current teammate since they are the only ones who knew each other. The younger female responded coldly to them. "I'm not following you all." This shocks the team especially Ryuunosuke since he knew that Kotoha is usually the quiet one, nice person and would never answer with a disagreeable answer. "What?" Ryuunosuke asked in shocked voice.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the TV Tropes way and for the 2nd Wave Team, here's what their designated roles are:
> 
> The Leader - Wataru (Red)  
> The Lancer - Ryuunosuke (Blue) (In the original, Chase (the original owner of the black energem) was the lancer)  
> The Heart - Ryoutarou (Black) (In the original, there was a big guy (Koda, the original owner of the blue energem) instead of heart)  
> The Smart Girl - Kotoha (Green) (Originally the chick in Shinkenger but being a little bit smarter than Houka, she instead take this role)  
> The Chick - Houka (Pink)  
> Sixth Ranger - Ankh (Gold)
> 
> Also, the one that says '(colour) Dino Ranger', I am not copying from Dino Thunder. I just make it on my own instead. Also, there will be a harsh argument between Kotoha and Ryuunosuke who both knew each other for a very long time in the next chapter.


	5. Friends by Mind, Siblings by Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following from the previous chapter, Kotoha didn’t want to follow the new team because she has done that with her previous team (Shinkenger). Ryuunosuke is trying to make his only friend to join the team for the sake of the original DC rangers. However, things got heated as they argue at each other. Thinking the other is wrong and are quite upset, both went on their separate ways causing the team to fix their friendship quickly before one of Sledge’s monster would go and wreck things up.

“Didn’t I say? I’m not following you all.” Kotoha said after the entire team said that they will stay here. “What makes you think this new team is not good?” Ryuunosuke asked his only friend. “First of all, why would the energem be bonding with us? Second, it could have been someone else being this ‘ranger’ instead of us.” the younger female said as she started to get annoyed about Dino Rangers. The others has a worried look on their face as they don’t want their new teammates to have an argument. “Uh... Kotoha-san, can you calm down for a second?” Ryoutarou asked as he is trying his best to make sure the younger female doesn’t go into any raging mode. “Will you stay out of this?!?!” the latter angrily yelled at him as the the older male was surprised by her tone. “Hey, he’s trying to calm you down Kotoha.” Ryuunosuke said as he defend the black ranger. “Then why didn’t you try to calm tono-sama down before?” the younger female responded back. “Don’t try to bring tono’s name up. He is still in the hospital after having a leukemia recently.” the older male said but realized that he accidentally reveal Takeru’s secret.

“What did you just say? Tono-sama’s in hospital? Why didn’t you tell me before?” Kotoha asked. “He just doesn’t want you and the rest to know about his illness plus, Jii-san ask me to keep it as a secret.” Ryuunosuke explained. Kotoha immediately punch Ryuunosuke in his face as the older male fell down. “Oi! Are you okay?” Houka asked him. “I’m fine. Just let her punch me and then, the next thing she knows that she is just being scared.” the latter said as he wipe the blood off from his lip. "Will the both of you stop arguing? You both just got here.” Kendall said as she scolded both the blue and green ranger. “If he’s lying about tono-sama being in the hospital, I’m leaving Amber Beach.” Kotoha said as she put down the green energem and left the base. “Fine by me!” Ryuunosuke angrily said as he also put down his blue energem and left the base as well. “Oh good grief! If they don’t bring the energem to themselves, Sledge will take them soon.” Kendall said as she look at the untouched blue and green energem. “Should we go after them?” Ryoutarou asked. “You guys go ahead, I’ll move somewhere else for a while until I’m ready.” Ankh said as he thought regular five would be better for a while. “Alright then, the three of us should go and get these two back and get their energems as well. Let’s go.” Wataru said as both black and pink ranger nodded as their answer and left the base.

At the spaceship, Wrench is making another monster when Poisandra comes in along with Fury. “Hey Wrench! Hurry up with that new monster! I sense that both blue and green having not in good terms.” Fury said as he threaten him. “Oh dear! Fury is still doing it to find these pesky rangers and their energems.” Poisandra said just as Sledge enter the room. “Somehow, am I the only sane person in this room?” Wrench said to himself as he continue to make a new monster.

At the park, Ryuunosuke look at the pond while having flashback about his former ranger life before bonding with the blue energem and becoming a new blue dino ranger. “How could I be that stupid? Or rather, Kotoha is just being the idiotic one instead.” he said to himself until he hears Wataru calling him. “Oi! There you are. What you doing here alone?” the younger male asked his new friend. “Very funny. Don’t try to cheer me up after you guys heard my argument.” the older male explained. That is until they heard a scream from other people. “One of the monster!” Wataru said as he saw one of the monster. “Hehehe... one of you go away. I want to handle the blue ranger!” Lalo, the monster said as she was pointing at Ryuunosuke. “I don’t think you wanna mess with me!” Ryuunosuke said as he and Wataru transform into a Dino Rangers. “Vivix! Attack the red ranger only. I’ve go to deal with the blue one...” Lalo said as she approached towards Ryuunosuke. The blue ranger use his dino saber to attack Lalo. “What do you want from me anyway?" he asked. 

“Tell me, did you and Ms Greeny having an argument? If so, come with me and I will heal your pain.” Lalo said with a seductive voice. “Are you crazy? There’s no way you’re gonna do it!” he said. “Well then, if you won’t do it! I have to do this the painful way...” Lalo said as she use her rope attack to choke Ryuunosuke. This cause Ryuunosuke to demorph and trying to get out of the rope. “Ryuunosuke!” Wataru shouted. Unfortunately, Ryuunosuke passed out for a few seconds. “Hmph! This is what you get.” Lalo said as she attacked Wataru.The others came later as Kotoha saw Ryuunosuke lying down. “Ryuu-san!” she cried as she rushed to him as she thought he is gone. Houka went to her and put her finger on Ryuunosuke’s nose. “He’s still breathing. He just passed out.” the older female said as she let Ryoutarou carry him back to the base.

Back in the base, Kendall put a bandage on Ryuunosuke's neck and he was given an oxygen mask for him to breathe properly. "It's all my fault." Kotoha said as she felt responsible for making Ryuunosuke almost dying from Lalo. "Kotoha-chan, it's not your fault that Ryuunosuke is injured." Houka said as she was trying to calm her down. "But I was so angry at him but at the same time, I don't want to join you all." the younger female said as she looked around at the base. "Where's Ankh anyway?" she asked. "He move for a while to train first before he can come back. It will be only for three months." Ryoutarou said. "I took Ryuunosuke's phone and he didn't lie at all about... Takeru's leukemia. He's in actual hospital." Wataru said as Kotoha stood up and grabbed her friend's shodophone and see the message what Takeru (or rather, Hikoma) has said to Ryuunosuke.

_"Dear Ryuunosuke, I know you are very busy with your kabuki career. Can you promise me one thing? Don't tell the others especially Kotoha. I think she would be crying very hard about this. I have leukemia for a while. I know, you're asking me. What? But anyway, I am in the hospital and I'm going to get operation to get rid of that illness. Please, for my sake. Thank you."_

Kotoha drop herself as she actually cried after realizing that her lord got leukemia for a long time and Ryuunosuke has to keep it a secret for the sake of herself and her former teammates. Ryoutarou try to calm her down after seeing her expression. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't be so harsh on Ryuu-san..." she said as she went to Ryuunosuke who is still on the bed. "Ryuu-san, I'm sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have punch you in the beginning and being almost such a jerk. I"M SORRY!" she cried very hard that she hugged Ryoutarou for a comfort while the older male looked confused at first but after Wataru signal him to comfort Kotoha, Ryoutarou allow her to give her some comfort. "Did you see what I see?" Houka whispered to Wataru and Kendall.

"I don't see it." Kendall said as she saw both black and green hugging each other. "I think what sempai meant was that maybe Kotoha and Ryoutarou-kun have a crush on each other. Thus, that's why she went to Ryoutarou for a comfort." Wataru said as both of them nodded. "Kotoha..." Ryuunosuke said as he opend an oxygen mask. "Ryuu-san... I'm sorry for being-" Kotoha cried until Ryuunosuke wiped the tears from her face. "I already know. I'm just waiting for your respond and to calm you down." he said as Kotoha hold Ryuunosuke's hand. "You're like a little sister to me. I promise, I will defeat that monster who tries to choke me." the older male said just as Kendall walk to the two Shinken people. "You're lucky your neck is getting better because I have a special charger for both of you." she said as she showed them the charger. That special charger is actually their previous power from their clan and their elements.

"How did you..." both asked until Keeper appeared before them. "Your hearts are connected because you both see each other like brother and sister. You wanted to protect the world from evil since you have done that a few years back." Keeper said these words that Kotoha suddenly remember what Takeru has said to both Ryuunosuke and Kotoha. "You either fight or run. I've forgot that tono-sama said those words to me and you. You also defend me when tono-sama hurt me. Remember?" she said. Ryuunosuke nodded as he got up and he take the energem from Wataru and Houka. "Will you still protect the earth and the world?" he said. "I will and I will make sure that the original rangers would recover sooner." Kotoha said as she took her energem until the team heard an alarm. "What's that?" Wataru asked. "It's Alien Bio Signs." Kendall says as she explains to the new team. "Let's go. We can't let the monster go and choke the civilians." Wataru said as the team left the base.

"Come on, did you and your wife have an argument?" Lalo said in her seductive voice again to one of the male civilian. "Sort of?" he answered. "Then, let me help you." Lalo said as she reveal her monster form and choke him until a blaster shoot her. "Argh! You!" she shouted as she realized that both Ryuunosuke and Kotoha have fix their friendship. "I thought you are still mad at her!" she said to Ryuunosuke. "I may still have that injury on my neck... but I'll never fight my teammates!" he said as he let Kotoha lead the morph instead. "Dino Charger!" she said. "Ready!" the others said in respond as they morph into Dino Rangers again. "That's so not fair!" Lalo said. "You are about to get defeat because it's about to get wild!" Wataru said as they proceed their roll call.

"Tyrannosaurus-Rex! Red Dino Ranger!"

"Parasaur! Black Dino Ranger!"

"Stegosaurus! Blue Dino Ranger!"

"Velociraptor! Green Dino Ranger!"

"Triceratops! Pink Dino Ranger!"

"Dinosaur Might, Ready to Fight! Power Rangers, Dino Charge!" they finished their roll call. "Argh!!! Vivix, attack them!" Lalo said as she approach toward both blue and green ranger. "You guys handle these mooks! Both Ryuu-san and I will handle these lady freak!" Kotoha said as the other three nodded as they fight against Vivix. Both Ryuunosuke and Kotoha took turns to hit Lalo. "Ryuu-san! Use the Shinken Charger, just like when we did with our mojikara with our previous team!" Kotoha said as Ryuunosuke opened his Dino Comm and reveal he can use the Shinken Charger.

"Shinken Charger! Ready!" Ryuunosuke said as he put the charger on his Dino Morpher. "SHIRYUU NO MAI!" he said as he made an attack on Lalo. "This is not good!" Lalo said as she was defeated. "Fire the magna beam!" Sledge said as one of the vivix press the button on Lalo as she turns into giant. "I've made it!" Lalo said as she kicked a building. "How are we gonna get a gattai since we're all from different team?" Houka asked since they didn't about each other much until Kendall called them. "Use your other Dino Charger but it'll only work for red, blue and pink." she said. "Well, we'll just do it without you both." Wataru said as he take his Dino Charger from his Dino Comm.

"Dino Charger, Ready! Summon T-Rex Zord!"

"Dino Charger, Ready! Summon Stego Zord!"

"Dino Charger, Ready! Summon Tricera Zord!"

Wataru, Ryuunosuke and Houka summon their zords to combine their megazord. "Wow! So, this is how Sentai use this zord." Wataru said as he look around the inside of the megazord. "I like being stand up more than being sitting down in my previous one." Houka said as her previous one was more of sitting in the cockpit. "At least I don't have to put my Shinken sword in front of me." Ryuunosuke said as the three of them putting their Dino Morpher on the lock. "Alright guys, let's finish this creep!" Wataru said as the other two nodded. "Wait, what?!?!" Lalo said as she wasn't prepared to attack them. The megazord use it's finishing move as is slice through Lalo. "I regret everything!..." Lalo said as she was destroy.

"Monster... how do you say?" Ryuunosuke asked both Wataru and Houka until they heard see Ryoutarou and Kotoha in the video. "How about Monster's Extinct?" Kotoha suggest while Ryoutarou nodded. "Alright then, monster's extinct!" Wataru said in their second victory as he slap Ryuunosuke on the back of his neck. "OI! I'm still recovering you idiot!" the blue ranger angrily said. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the red ranger says while continuing bowing down to the blue ranger while Ryoutarou and Kotoha giggled at the two of them and Houka just shook her head in disbelief.

At the Dino Bite Cafe, Kendall gives them a brown apron to work for it while also covering their identities. "Hmm... apron's ok but since we not in uniform way..." Houka said as she use her Magi Phone to transform everyone into their uniform which looks like Houka's one except the symbol is Dino Symbol, their colours are different and Kotoha's is wearing a skirt like the pink's one. "This is so cool!" Wataru said. "I kinda like uniform one more than using any of the Taros possessing me." Ryoutarou said as he felt that at least is better than being possess by his Imagin. When everyone left the base, Ryuunosuke and Kotoha have a little talk for a while. "Hey Ryuu-san, remember when I said I wouldn't follow you all? I've decided to join you all and at the same time, the world still need a superheroes like us." the younger female said. "I know what you meant. I've got the same feeling when we first serve to tono while also meeting each other for the first time." the older male responded while ruffling Kotoha's hair in a gentle way. "You're like a big brother I knew before." Kotoha said. "Since I said you're like my sister while I was still recovering from that monster's rope attack?" the older male asked. "Maybe." Kotoha said as both Shinkenger left the base to work at the Dino Bite Cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from having a picture of every chapter, if the chapter is focusing on two characters, the left character will have more focus while the right character will either help, argue or just share the spotlight with him/her. Plus, this chapter I type is inspired by Zyuohger ep 2 (where the green ranger also refuse to join the team at first as well). Next chapter will be Ryoutarou-focus.


	6. Struggling With Two Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoutarou is enjoying a bit of becoming a Dino Ranger until he sees Momotaros and his other friends. Momotaros ask him to come back as Den-O but Ryoutarou has a struggling problem that he has to choose either to come back as Den-O or stay as Black DC Ranger for Chase. However, at the same time, Ryoutarou is being controlled by Voodoofigure, a monster from Sledge’s ship.

In the Dino Bite Cafe, Ryoutarou is flipping some of the burgers as the others are busy with their own task. "Hurry up or the customers will be mad at us Ryou-kun!" Houka said as she took the tray to serve the customer. However, he wasn't focusing on the grill since he has a feeling that the Den-Liner Crew is coming to the cafe. Wataru comes in and noticing the expression on the black ranger's face, he decided to help him instead. "Hey buddy, is there something wrong?" he asked. "Uh? Oh, it's nothing Wataru-kun. Do you always get the feeling that when your old friends comes to visit you to see how you're feeling and what are you doing type of these questions?" the latter responded. "Maybe. Why?" Wataru continued to ask. "Well, it's the Den-Liner Crew coming here. I've just got a text from Urataros. But the thing is, I don't know how to say this in front of them now that I am black ranger now and not Den-O anymore.” the latter explained as he sighed until he heard someone screaming. “RYOUTAROU!!!” Kotoha shouted as she was pointing at the grill which is on fire until Ryoutarou noticed that he forgot to flip them as the other are trying to put out the fire when Kendall comes in. “Oh good grief...” she said as she somehow thinking why would this new team is also like the original when it comes to flipping burgers as a fool.

Inside Sledge’s ship, Fury is walking towards Wrench to make another monster. “Is it done already, Wrench?!?!?” he asked. “It’s almost done, Fury. Master Sledge will be liking this monster!” Wrench said as Voodofigure, appear in front of them. The latter put a needle on Fury as he laugh very manically. “What did you do on me?!?” Fury asked. “You’ll see...” Voodofigure said as he controlled Fury by making him laid down and get his hand beating his own face. “Hahahahahahaha, I will control the rangers to get their energems while destroying each other as well.” Voodofigure said as he continues to control Fury.

Meanwhile, back at Dino Bite Cafe, the others are annoyed that Ryoutarou didn’t watch the grill before it was set on fire. “Guys, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I swear!” the younger male said. “Then, why did you let it almost burn down the cafe?” Kendall asked she thought Ryoutarou would be a little different from Chase but instead, his clumsiness is similar to the previous black ranger. “I... still have a lot in my mind. It’s just my friends are coming to the Dino Bite Cafe and they have to know that I just become a Black ranger.” the younger male explained. “Aren’t those friends from the train?” Houka asked as she noticed a small picture from Ryoutarou’s pocket. The younger male quickly noticed that he still has that picture in his pocket.

“Yes. Momotaros-tach are coming to visit me. Well, I did told them that I have a summer break to work in Dino Bite Cafe but...” the younger male explained. “You haven’t told them about you being black ranger for Chase?” Kotoha said as the latter nodded. “We get it. We’ll try to help you to make sure these guys can understand about what you are doing right now.” Wataru said as Ryuunosuke nodded in agreement. “Wataru is right. If you’re struggling about that, you can let us know.” Kendall said as they left the cafe for Ryoutarou to let him think until he heard a train sound as he notice Momotaros and the others have arrived. “Minna!” he cried as he went to hug the Den-Liner crew. “RYOUTAROU!” the Taros cried as they hugged the human male. “How are you feeling?” Kintaros asked. Ryoutarou answered by saying that he is taking a summer break job since in his NZ university is having a spring break.

"Anyway, Yuuto and Odebu couldn't come because Yuuto injured his right ankle. So, they both send their regards to you." Urataros said as the human male nodded until he heard a door opened by his still-new teammates. "YAHOO!" Houka shouted as the other three push her out of the door. "Oi Ryoutarou, who are those people? Mind if you introduce yourselves? Can't hear ya!" Ryuutaros said after he looked at Wataru and the others. "Um... I'm Wataru and that is Ryuunosuke, Kotoha and Houka-sempai." the red hero introduced himself and the others as they waved at the Taros. "So, these are your new friends, isn't it Ryoutarou?" Momotaros asked. "Yes, but I also want to know that what makes you guys visit here." the human male asked as he demand an answer from the Den-Liner crew.

"Well, there is an imagin but this imagin is a bit different." Kintaros described it. "What?" the main rangers asked. "Instead of going to a contract holder, it controls people instead. Kinda like a puppet." Urataros continued the explaination. "Ryoutarou, come back to us and fight as Den-O to defeat this Imagin." Momotaros said as he held out the pass. But before Ryoutarou could respond, his Dino Comm is ringing as he quickly apologized to the Taros and went out of the cafe alongside with the other four. "What's wrong, Ms Morgan?" Kotoha asked. "Alien Bio Sign Detected. It's around this coordinates." Kendall said as she showed them map and the points to show where they would go.

"We got it. Let's go!" Wataru commanded the team as they went out but Ryoutarou stopped for a while making Ryuunosuke noticing him. "You guys go ahead. I'll take Ryoutarou instead." the older male said as the other three nodded and went off. "Why are you standing there? We gotta move." he asked the younger male. "I've been thinking that a few minutes ago, Momotaros-tachi wanted me to come back as Den-O but..." the latter wanted to continue to explain but Ryuunosuke already know the expression on the younger male. "I understand. Come on, let's go and catch up with the others." the older male said as both of them ran out of the cafe.

Wataru, Kotoha and Houka arrived as they already morphed into a rangers. "Rangers, I've been waiting for you. Civilians, attack those rangers!" Voodofigure commands them as he uses his voodoo dolls to control the civilians as they look uncomfortable about attacking the rangers. The three of them were defeated and just as Voodofigure wanted to steal the Energems, Ryoutarou and Ryuunosuke appeared as morphed rangers and kick the Voodofigure. "Argh! I thought I would get your friends' energems. I will just sting you with my voodo string!" the monster said as he is aiming at Ryuunosuke until Ryoutarou jumps in front of Ryuunosuke to save the blue ranger but instead, he got sting on his neck as it just went vanish. "RYOUTAROU!" the others cried as the younger male is on the floor while demorphed. "Hmph, this is what you get for saving someone's else life." Voodofigure said as he left the area. "Are you okay?" Kotoha asked. "Yeah, I'm fine but I hope I am not under the spell or something." Ryoutarou said. "So, this was the monster Momo-tachi were talking about." Houka said. "At least you are fine. Right now, we gotta tell Ms Morgan to get an antidote to make sure the people are free from being controlled." Wataru said as the others nodded and went back to the Dino Bite Cafe.

Back at the base, Ryoutarou is still thinking about what Momotaros has said to him. “ _How am I going to say to Momotaros-tachi about me being the Black Ranger instead? Especially with this black energem bonded to me._ ” he thought to himself until Houka noticed his expression. “Hey kouhai!” the older female said as the latter quickly to take notice that Houka is standing in front of him. “Hey...” he said. “Are you still thinking about going back as Den-O?” Houka said. Ryoutarou nodded as he still have a clouded mind. "They wanted me to come back as Den-O but..." he said but he inhales as he continues explaining. "I haven't told them about how I bonded with the black energem." he said as he took out the black energem from his pocket. "Then, why don't you tell them immediately?" Houka asked. Ryoutarou shooked his head as he thought the Taros would get angry at him as he walked away from the base.

At the Dino Bite Cafe, Wataru, Ryuunosuke and Kotoha were discussing how to get the civilians back to normal without hurting them when they are in a voodo doll curse until Ryuunosuke noticed a doll on the table. "Hey guys, whose doll is this?" the older male asked. The other two shook their heads as they decided to play around with the doll which they are unaware that the doll look alike is actually on Ryoutarou. Ryoutarou was walking towards to Dino Bite Cafe until he felt a punch on his nose. "Ouch!" he yelled. "What just happened?" he said to himself as he fell down and he was being dragged down on the floor as he got hit on the wall. "Can't my luck get any worse?" he said until the bucket of water poured on him as he got himself wet. "Sorry!" the cleaner said as Ryoutarou wanted to cry on the inside. 

When he entered the cafe, the other three hid the doll. “What happened to you?” Wataru asked. “I don’t know. I kinda felt a curse pulling on me.” the latter told them. “What do you mean?” Kotoha asked. “Usually, I would only have one or two bad luck but I never felt more than two and somehow, I feel like I was being a voodo doll or something.” he said until Ryuunosuke realized that the doll he and the other two were playing is actually Ryoutarou’s curse in a voodo doll. “Um, you remember you got hit by that voodo monster?” the older male asked. “Yeah...” the younger male replied. “I think that voodo doll is your curse.” the older male said. “What? You mean, that doll is actually my new bad luck?” Ryoutarou questioned his blue friend as he took the doll and flick the doll’s head causing him to move backwards a bit. “Sorry, we didn’t know that you were cursed as well cuz we thought the doll is just an ordinary one.” Kotoha said as she bowed in a apology way. “It’s okay. Speaking of apology, I need to speak with Momotaros-tachi.” he said as he went out of the cafe to enter Den-Liner. “Oh boy. Ever since came to the cafe, Ryoutarou is still feeling down especially when he have two choices.” Wataru said as he felt sorry for the black ranger. “I wonder if Ryoutarou ever tell us about his worries.” Ryuunosuke said as the three of them decided to go to the base.

In the Den-Liner, the Taros are waiting fro Ryoutarou’s answer. “Well?...” Momotaros asked. “I’m... not going... back as Den-O.” the human male said. It was silence as cold until Momotaros started to almost attack him but Urataros and Kintaros are holding him. “Why?” Ryuutaros asked in his sad tone. Ryoutarou wanted to explain to them that he cannot go back as Den-O because first, he no longer asking the Taros to possess him and second, the black energem bonded to him and he became the black ranger but he is still scared about those answers. “I... just don’t want you guys to worry about me. I want to focus on my normal life. I’m sorry.” he lied as he got off the Den-Liner to visit Chase in the hospital.

In the hospital, Ryoutarou sat beside with the original black ranger as he is worried that if the original rangers won’t recover in time, Sledge will still take the energems. “Mom?” the kiwi accent sounded was heard from Ryoutarou after he has woken up. “Mr Randall?” Ryoutarou asked. “Just call me Chase and who are you?” Chase said after he has woken up from his coma. “I’m Nogami Ryoutarou. You were injured from 2 days ago with the others.” the Japanese male said. “Oh. Sure mate. Anyway, do you have any problem mate?” the kiwi male asked. “Well, my friend suddenly got angry at me because I said the truth. But, he didn’t like the way when I said that. What makes him think of that?” Ryoutarou asking Chase the question he is experiencing now but at the same time, he didn’t want Chase to know that he is taking his place as a black ranger as well. “So, you’re kinda hurt your friends’ feelings, didn’t you? Well, all you have to do is apologize.” the latter answered. “Why must I apologize if I didn’t intend to hurt my friends’ feelings?” Ryoutarou asked. Chase think through as he remember he didn’t know his words can sometimes lead to hurt Shelby’s feelings. “Well, if you apologize to them, I’m pretty sure that they are also forgiving you as well.” the kiwi male said as Ryoutarou smiled before he tells Chase to rest until he recovers.

Ryoutarou woke up from his dream and he sees that Chase is still coma. Realizing that it was just a dream, Ryoutarou walked out from the hospital until he saw Kendall. “Ms Morgan?” he asked. “I have make a new charger for you since the others told me that you have a special bond with the Taros.” she said as she took out from her bag. “It’s a Den-O charger. It combines sword, rod, axe, gun, climax and liner form within the powers.” she explained as she put her hand on Ryoutarou’s right shoulder. “You will be stronger someday.” she said as Ryoutarou thanked her as he got a call from Ryuunosuke. “Ryoutarou! The monster is still using the civilians from his voodo dolls.” he said in the Dino Comm. “I’m on my way!” the younger male said as he ran to the location Ryuunosuke gave it to him.

Meanwhile, the other four in ranger form are fighting Voodofigure as he still use the voodo dolls to control the civilians. “It’s no use. How are we going to break the spell from this curse?” Houka asking with an annoyed tone. “It’s no use rangers! Once you are defeated like the first ones, the energems will be mine!” Voodofigure said as he laugh until he got kicked by Ryoutarou. “Ryoutarou-kun...” Kotoha said in her relief. “You made it on time buddy.” Wataru said as Ryoutarou told them he is fine and he said he will apologize the Taros as he decided to tell them the truth about him being the black ranger. “Argh! I thought I was having a good one to defeat you all!” Voodofigure said. “I don’t think you wanna mess with me, my friends or the innocent people! DINO CHARGER! READY!” Ryoutarou said as he morphed into black ranger. 

“Vivix! Rise!” Voodofigure commands them as the rangers have decided to take them while Ryoutarou attack Voodofigure to remove the voodo curse. “I really don’t want to waste the effort for Ms Morgan.” Ryoutarou said as he took out Den-O charger. “Den-O Charger! Ready!” he said as put the charger in his dino morpher. “Hissatsu Attack! Final Blast!” he shouted at he is able to destroy the Voodofigure. The curse is gone on the civilians as well on Ryoutarou’s neck. “Hey, the curse is gone!” he said the other four ran to him as a relief until Voodofugre has grown into giant. “Everyone, get to safety!” Ryuunosuke and Houka said to them while Wataru and both of them summon their zords to form their megazord. “Kotoha-kun, we can’t just stand there. We gotta help them.” Ryoutarou asked Kotoha as both of them couldn’t summon their own zords to form a new one. “Wait a minute! What if we go inside the megazord without summoning our own one?” she said. Ryoutarou nodded as he tell the others that both of them will enter the megazord. “Hey guys!” Houka happily wave at the youngest rangers. “Guys, focus! We got to deal with this voodo monster!” Ryuunosuke said as the core five are attacking Voodofigure. “Guys, let’s end this monster!” Wataru said as they use their powers to destroy Voodofigure. “Monster extinct!” Ryoutarou said as they all cheering for themselves.

Back at the Den-Liner, Ryoutarou apologized to the Taros as he didn’t tell them the truth why he wouldn’t want to go back as Den-O. “I still have other duties to fulfill as a black ranger. Don’t worry, one day I will come back as Den-O.” he said. “You, I have forgave you for a long time but next time...” Momotaros was about to say something else but he was pushed by Ryuutaros. “Tell us sooner!” the purple Imagin said. “Well, at least things have fixed between us.” Urataros said as they all still hears Kintaros snoring. “I gotta go. I’ll see you guys soon.” Ryoutarou said as he hugged them all before leaving the Den-Liner where his new teammates are standing in the cafe. “You’re done?” Wataru asked. The younger male nodded as they all went back to the base to help Kendall to find the remaining energems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, our Nogami is now struggling to about choosing which side he wanted to as either stay with the original heroes (Den-O) or become a new hero (DC Ranger). I originally wanted to get Yuuto to appear but I wanted to focus on Ryoutarou’s friendship with the Den-Liner Crew. Next chapter will be Wataru focus. (Also, I have to take few days to make this chapter about Ryoutarou and it was tiring to be honest)


	7. To Be or Not To Be Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the rangers’ training, Wataru was sparring with Kotoha with their Dino Saber. But because he was so used with Kiva powers for a long time, he doesn’t know whether he is a good leader to them or worse… almost losing his red energem to the monster of the week.

At the rainforest, the heroes are training on their own. Ryuunosuke is trying to get used with his Dino morpher as he wanted to use both Dino morpher and Dino Saber so that he can use that as a strategy. Ryoutarou is using a punch bag to get himself stronger since he told the Den-Liner crew that he would train by himself. Houka is using her Dino morpher to make sure that she can aim at the enemy. The other three stopped as they see Wataru and Kotoha sparring each other with the Dino Saber. “Hey Kendall-san…” Houka was about to say something else but Kendall glare at her and said “It’s Ms Morgan, Houka!” Ryoutarou and Ryuunosuke were a bit scared of Kendall when the older female is shouting at the pink ranger.

“And I thought nee-san would be that scary…” the younger black ranger whispered as he remembered that his sister throw his bicycle at him. “I thought Takeru would be the one who would be mad at me.” the older blue ranger whispered back until they noticed that Kendall is glaring at them as to tell the to shut up. “Sorry!” both male quickly apologized. “Did you make them do the sparring fight?” Houka asked. “Well, it’s actually a test to see if Wataru fits to be a leader. After all, the red energem chose him.” Kendall explained as they started to watch their friends sparring. Wataru and Kotoha are very focused in their sparring until Kotoha slashes Wataru down and point her Dino Saber at him. “Alright, training’s over. Let’s go back to the base.” Kendall said as they all packed their items as both Wataru and Kotoha demorph to get their traing bags. “Hey, you did a good job. Don’t be so sad and we will try again to spar for training.” the female said as the latter nodded but as a lying way because he is too used with the Kiva powers. _“Am I a failure to be a red ranger?”_ he thought as he quickly get his training bag.

Back in the base, Kendall is making another charger as the others are doing in their spare time. Ryuunosuke and Kotoha were having a green tea, Houka makes another magic spell and Ryoutarou is fixing his new bicycle since his old one is still in Japan. Ryoutarou noticed Wataru’s expression as the older male is still frustrated about being defeated by Kotoha. “Um, Wataru-san. Are you feeling… okay?” the younger male asked. Wataru was surprised when he sees Ryoutarou was behind him. “Uh? Yeah, I’m fine.” he said as just he was about to go out from the base, Ryoutarou stopped him. “I don’t think you’re fine. Is it about that sparring match?” the black ranger asked. “Well, if you know that, then don’t just barge in my problems!” the latter shouted at him when the others looked at Wataru. “I’m sorry guys…” Wataru said as he went out from the base. “Hmm, it’s seems that his energem doesn’t cooperate with him.” Keeper said as the other four look at Wataru’s energem. “It has something to do with his feelings.” Houka said as Kendall tell them that there is a monster on a loose. The four heroes went out to find the monster who is attacking the city.

Wataru is walking towards a shop who holds many artificial things until Moana appears. “Oh, hello there young man.” Moana said as she was about to close her shop. “Hello there um…:” Wataru wanted to walk away but Moana pulled him into her shop. "Why did you have Tyler's energem?" she asked. Wataru looked nervous but he gave it up by telling the truth. After hearing Wataru's confession, she asked if Chase is also okay since she gave him the black energem. "He's still in coma. Along with the others." he said as he looked at the red energem but at the same time, his mind is still wondering why would the red energem would bond to him when it was already bonded to Tyler. "Maybe I can ward off your evil spirits from your surrounding." Moana said as Wataru immediately ran away from her.

Meanwhile, the others were out to find Wataru since he stormed out from the base. "KOUHAI!" Houka called out since she is the most worried (as she sees him as her other younger brother aside from Kai) among of all the others. "Any sign of him?" the older female asked Kotoha. The younger female shook her head while Ryoutarou and Ryuunosuke split up to continue to find Wataru until Meteroid attack the citizens. "Why there is a monster?" Ryuunosuke said as he ran to kick Meteroid when the other three arrived. "Huh? Only four rangers? Hmph! I can take them on my own." Meteroid said as he attacking the rangers. Just as they were about to morph, Wataru jumped in and punch Meteroid. "What took you so long?" Houka asked in her annoyed tone. Wataru didn't want to answer her question as he lead the rangers to morph.

Vivix were command to take the rangers down. Usually, they were able to defeat Vivix but they were beaten down and just as one of the vivix was about to take Wataru's energem, Meteroid stopped him. "I'm done playing with you all." Meteroid said as he left the rangers lying on the ground. Ryuunosuke stood up and immediately punched Wataru in the face. The others were shocked that one of their teammate did something to their leader.

"Just what were you thinking?" the older male angrily shouted. "If you haven't left us, we could have defeat the stupid monster immediately. Plus, you can't lose the energem even when it's Tyler's one." he said as Ryoutarou try to calm him down. "Kouhai?" Houka asked. "I... I-I, I'm not cut out to be a good leader for you all." the younger male said as Houka placed her hand on his right shoulder. "You are a leader. You just need to find the goodness in you." she said. "It doesn't matter sempai. All I could think is that I'm running away. I don't need anyone teamwork here... in my business." the younger male responded as he left the rangers on their own. "Kouhai!" Houka said his name but Kotoha stopped her from going after him. "I think he needs some space." the younger female said. "I think I know why Wataru is a bit upset." Ryoutarou said. "You can tell us later. Right now, we have to go back to the base." Ryuunosuke said the others nodded their head and went back to the base while Houka looked back to see if Wataru is okay before catching up with the others.

In Sledge's ship, Poisandara is walking around until she sees Meteroid is having a drink. "Meteroid! I thought you took one of the rangers' energem." she said as she thought the latter hasn't done anything. "Don't worry you spoiled lollipop. I was just teasing them before I officially get one of their energem." Meteroid said as Fury walked in as he took out his sword and said "What are you waiting for? Master Sledge will not be happy!" Meteroid got up from his chair and he left the ship to continue to destroy the civilians and taking the rangers' energem.

Back in the base, Ryoutarou told the others about why Wataru is trying to isolate from the rest. "All because I defeat him during our training?" Kotoha asked while being confused. "It may sound stupid to most of you but I think that he is so used to the previous powers like we also did that but we moved on quickly. However, Wataru wanted to prove himself that he can be as equal as us." Ryoutarou continue to explain. Keeper later appear behind the rangers' back. "In other words, Wataru wanted to become stronger. That's why his energem won't respond well with him."

"And that's why you all have me." Kendall said as the other four rangers turned around to see what their mentor is doing. "I created a two new chargers. One is for Wataru called Kiva Charger." she said as she gave the first charger to Houka. "And the other one is Dino Spike Charger." However, Kotoha said "Didn't you said that you have made a Dino Spike Charger already before us?" Kendall smiled a bit. "Well, it's the same as the previous one but this Charger is more towards your previous and current powers before being bond with the energetic while it's an updated version of this charger." she explained as the others were amazed. "Well, if Wataru tell us earlier about his feelings, none of this would have happened." Houka said in her sad tone as Ryuunosuke decided to comfort her until they noticed an alien bio sign and ran off to find Meteroid.

Meanwhile, Wataru have decided to go to Moana's shop again since he wanted to apologize to her about leaving too early. "Um, Moana-san. Are you there?" he asked until he sees her meditating. "Oh, there you are. My dear, I haven't got your name though." she asked. "I'm very sorry. I forgot to introduced myself since you let me in your shop. I'm Kurenai Wataru. That's why I have a red energem with me." he said. "It's okay my dear, can you at least tell me what's problem?" she asked. Wataru wanted to hesitant to answer but he felt like he has lost his hope. "Can you imagine that you love something and you are already used to it? This is my problem." the latter said as Moana continues to listen to him. "Well, let's just say I lost my sparring training to someone. And that's why I felt that whether I should be the leader or not." Wataru explain his problem. Moana told him to wait as she went to get him something. "Take this." she said as she give Wataru a normal milk. "Okay..." as he quickly drink it and he bowed down as his thanks and went off the shop.

Back with Ryuunosuke and the others, they are still fighting against Meteroid and Vivixs until Wataru ran like a cheetah and able to take all of the vivixs down. "Wataru-san..." Ryoutarou said. "Don't try to hurt my teammates!" the latter said as the other three ran towards him. "It's great to have back Wataru." Ryuunosuke said as both girls nodded in synch. "What are we waiting for? It's morphin' time!" Wataru said as he lead the others to morph into Dino Rangers. After the usual roll call, the rangers fought the vivixs with Dino Steel until Houka came to Wataru.

"Kouhai, Kendall made this new charger for you." the older female said as she give it to him. "Kiva Charger?" he said as he is confused about it but knowing that he can do it. "Kiva Charger! Ready!" he said as he insert it into his Dino Saber. He able to destroy all of the vivixs with a single blow. "Hey! Careful Wataru-kun!" Kotoha yelled at him. "Sorry!" he said until all of them went to Meteroid. "It's so not fair! I've should have take the energem soon!" Meteroid said. "Guys, let's use the Dino Spike Charger." Ryoutarou said as the others nodded while Wataru looked confused. "Dino Spike Charger! Ready!" Wataru said as it combined their weapons but at the same time, their previous powers are there inside the weapons. "Final Strike!" as Wataru destroy Meteroid. "I regret everything!" Meteroid said as rangers said "Monster's extinct!"

In the Dino Bite Cafe, the others are still working in the kitchen until Wataru came in. "Guys, I'm very sorry!" he said as he bowed down in 90 degrees. The others looked at him disbelief at first but they immediately understood about it. "We already know that you would apologize." Ryuunosuke said. "But next time, tell us about your problem. In fact, all of us should since we are a team now." Kotoha said. Wataru wanted to cry at first but he decided to refrain it. "Come on kouhai! Don't cry. I'll buy you something that you will really like." Houka said. "Violin?" he asked. "Yup. If only you are confident in yourself to be our leader." Ryoutarou said as Wataru decided to be a leader for them. "Alright then, I will be the leader." he said as the others clapped for him. "After this, we're going to watch some movie. Who wants to come with me?" Houka asked the core rangers. "I'm in!" the trio said in unison while Wataru smiled back that at least he has new friends he can look and fight with each other to protect the Earth, energems and making sure that Tyler and the other original rangers recover from their coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, even the leader would also have a problem as well. For those who are asking why there is a Kiva charger (like Chapter 5 & 6) is because I want to dedicated to these heroes’ original series. Next chapter will be about Houka but don't be fooled by her personality.


	8. Ditzy within Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houka felt that Kendall didn't give her any of the experiments like the other four since the latter consider her as an idiotic person. Because of this, Houka have to prove Kendall that her personality or appearance does not fool Kendall while also trying to prove herself that she is also as worthy as her teammates after messing up their task.

Inside the base, the other rangers are doing their usual stuff while Houka (along with Wataru who seems to carry her stuff) went down from the slide and put her energem in the crystal dome. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" she asked. "I really don't want to disturb both Kotoha and Ryoutarou but they seems to be cute with each other." Ryuunosuke said as he already know that his younger teammate has a crush on Ryoutarou. "So? We can set them a blind date?" the older female asked. "No. Anyway, I gotta go train myself for a while." the younger male said but stopped for a second to ask Houka a question. "How far are we apart?" "Um... 4 years?" Houka responded. "Okay. Thanks Hou-sempai." he said as he went out of the base. "Speaking of that, where's Kendall?" Houka asked until the latter appear. "It's Ms Morgan Houka." she said as she felt Houka wouldn't succeed as a ranger like Shelby did. "Anyway, I need you guys to do some work for me." she said. The team started to whine until Kendall said "I meant an experiment for me. I need to find Aqua and Silver energem." she said. The team sighs in relief. "Meet me in the cafe." Kendall said as she left the base.

In the cafe, Kendall has assigned to them to do a specific experiment so that she can get 2 energems left before Sledge can get his chance. "Wataru and Ryoutarou, you two will a physics experiment." the latter said as Ryoutarou explain what is physics to Wataru. "Ryuunosuke, I need you to do a techie experiment to build something to track the energem." Kendall continue her explanation. Ryuunosuke nodded with agreement. "And Kotoha, I need you to dig up some of the dinosaurs bones so that you can bring in some samples." the latter finishing her explanation as the younger female responded "Yes, Ms Morgan." However, Houka realized that she is the only one who hasn't been assigned to any of the experiments. "Then, what am I supposed to do?" she asked. "You should still serve the customers in the cafe." Kendall said as she quickly walk away. Houka was annoyed that she isn't doing any of the related things and decided to ran off for her little mischief.

While driving Kendall's car, Kotoha (since she got her driving permit at 19) is finding the bones of Ankylosaurus and Titanosaurus that they bond with the Aqua and Silver energem. As she got out of the car, she open the car's boot until she sees someone. "EEK!" she screamed as she took her Shinkenmaru to hit her. "Calm down, my friend! It's me, Houka-chan." the older female said. "Houka-nee... Why did you ran off from the cafe? You know Ms Morgan's gonna scold you anytime soon." the younger female whispered as she get things out from the boot. "Look, the only reason why I followed you is because that she never gives me any of the related experiments things. Why?" Houka annoying asking her younger teammate. "Maybe, you're not a smart person?" the younger female teased her as the latter give Kotoha a glare. "Fine, come with me but after this, don't tell everyone about this." Kotoha said after she let Houka got out from the boot.

They were searching two dinosaurs that bond with Aqua and Silver energem. "Be careful Houka-nee, if you disturb the crocodiles, they will attack us immediately." the younger female said as the latter wasn't listening and she threw the rock at the lake. Unfortunately, the crocodile just happens to be awake and was chomping with its mouth. "RUN!" both girls ran off to the car as Kotoha quickly started her engine and drove back to the museum. Back in the museum, Kotoha looked at Houka and said "Because of you, I couldn't get the either Aqua or Silver energem in my hands." "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to ruin it." the older female said while also begging her to go back to the previous place. "Get out of the car before I call Ms Morgan." the younger female angrily said to Houka as the latter got out from the car and Kotoha later drove off. "Maybe, I got her angry. Oh, well. I can help Ao-chan with a techie thing." she said as she went back to the base.

Inside the base, Ryuunosuke is still making something that can track an energem. That is until, Houka tapped him on the shoulder. "Oi! Hou-sempai! Don't scare me like that. Just what are you doing here anyway?" he asked. "I want to help you Ao-chan so that Kendall would allow me to do some actual experiment work." she said. "Why did you call me Ao-chan? Is it because I'm wearing blue?" the younger male asked. "Maybe. Hey, what's this button do?" the older female said as she noticed a dragon symbol button. "Whatever it is, just go and- DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON!" he screamed that Houka accidentally pressed it and both of them ducked under the table as the item was exploded. "The E-tracer! Hou-sempai..." Ryuunosuke said as he got gritted his teeth while glaring at Houka for messing things up. "Sorry..." the older female sadly said as she left the base.

In the cafe, Houka felt a depression as she thought why is she worthy to be a pink dino ranger. Wataru and Ryoutarou notice their teammate is sitting alone as they've decided to sit with her. "Are you okay?" Wataru asked. "I'm probably not. I ruined everyone's experiments. Saru-chan and Ao-chan wouldn't forgive me that easily." the latter said as she thinks that both Shinken teammates wouldn't forgive her so easily after she has done some of the damage. "It's not your fault. You just wanted to prove to us that you can do those experiments so that Kendall wouldn't be annoyed." Ryoutarou said. "Thanks but I guess, I'm not used to technology stuff since I am used to magic and having a sibling to help you out." the older female said as Ryuunosuke and Kotoha ran to them. "Guys, the monster is out there. Let's go." both blue and green teammate said the rest followed them.

One of Sledge's monster, Jigse, destroy everyone as he turned them into a jigsaw puzzle. "Stop it right there!" Wataru said as the team were already morphed in ranger suits. "Oh look, if it isn't the Power Rangers!" the latter replied. The rangers took some of the vivix down until Houka rushed towards Jigse. "Sempai!" Wataru shout as he becomes worried about her. "What did you do to the civilians?!?!?" Houka angrily shouted as she is not only fighting Jigse alone but she thought that she was wanted to prove her teammates she is worthy as well. "Nothing, you pinkie meanie! In fact, I shall destroy you first." Jigse said as he managed to defeat Houka. Houka demorph as she was unable to get up for a while.

"Bye bye..." Jigsaw said as just he was about to destroy her, Wataru and Ryotaro jumped in to save their friend. "You shouldn't jump in to save her!" Jigse said as he turned both red and black ranger into a jigsaw puzzle. "KOUHAI! RYOU-KUN!" Houka cried as she witnessed her teammates turned into pieces. "Not so fast!" both Ryuunosuke and Kotoha said as they kicked Jigse in the stomach. "You two wanted to suffer like them? Alright then!" Jigse said as he turned both of them also into a jigsaw puzzle. "Saru-chan! Ao-chan!" Houka cried as she is the only one left. "I should be going somewhere! Hahahahahaha!" Jigse said as he walked away from the city.

Back in the base, Houka felt like she wanted to cry as she couldn't protect her friends but she also thought that she wished she wasn't so reckless to fight alone. "I couldn't find an antidote to revert everyone back to normal." Kendall said as she just came back from The hospital. "Plus, Ryuunosuke told me that you ruined the experiment for him and Kotoha. Why couldn't you be a bit obedient to follow my command?" the latter asked. Houka started to glare at Kendall thinking the latter is saying to her about crazy. "Obedient? You may not know me very well, but I have been fighting bad guys ever since I have become Magi Pink! I have fought alongside with my siblings as a team! If you really see me as Shelby, I quitting the team... just like when Kotoha. Almost. Did. That. Thing." the older female explained while pausing at the last the sentence.

Kendall was surprised that Houka mentioned about Shelby despite she didn't know about her. "You really want to know why I said Shelby? I knew it because you don't want her to showcase her intelligence yet, you treated me like her before. Please, I have different personality. I am not Shelby!" Houka finally finishing her explanation. Kendall finally admitted that the reason why she treated Houka badly was that because she missed Shelby's annoyance yet she found the new pink ranger so similar to her. "I don't want you to get hurt and... I am sorry." the latter said. "Then, let me build something to make everyone including Wataru-tachi back to normal." Houka said as she stood up to do build something.

However, the alien bio sign was detected as Houka rushed with an incomplete device she made. Jigse continued to turn other civilians into a jigsaw puzzle until Houka kicked him. "Hey! Why you...!" he said. "You really don't want to mess with the hero. DINO CHARGER! READY!" she said as she morph into a pink ranger. While at the same time, Kendall took the incomplete device that Houka put it down to fight Jigse. "Put that down Ms Morgan." the pink ranger said. "But..." the latter asked but Houka interrupt her. "Put. The. Device. Down." she muttered said as Kendall put down the device and ran off.  _"I knew it! It's the button that makes everyone turned into a puzzle."_  she thought as she use her Dino Morpher to blast Jigse.

"No!" he said as Houka picked up the button and placed on the device she made as she pressed it to turn the civilians back to normal. "Ms Morgan! Bring me the puzzle of the others." she said as Kendall quickly ran towards her. Wataru and the others were back to normal. "Guys!" she said. "Houka!" the others said as they went to hug their older friend as they thanked her for turning them back into normal. "ARGH! Since you destroy my button, I will destroy you all first. Then, I will get the energem." Jigse said. Wataru and the others morphed and fought him until Houka was stopped by Kendall. "Ms Morgan? What is it?" she asked. "Since the others have the original powers in a charger, I want you to have this." Kendall said as she gave Houka a Magi Charger. "Ms Morgan..." the older female didn't know what to say but nodded as she went off to fight Jigse. "Magi Charger! Ready!" Houka put her new charger inside as she magically turned Jigse into a puzzle pieces. "Hou-nee... That was great!" Ryoutarou said as Ryuunosuke and Kotoha apologized to her for being cruel.

Inside Sledge's ship, Sledge is still mad that the new rangers were still able to defeat his monsters. "I thought those original pesky rangers would be injuried but why do these pesker rangers are there to destroy my monsters?" he angrily said as Poisondra calm him down by calling him "Seldgems..." Fury is annoyed that he still couldn't take any of the energem nor getting two more energem. 

In the cafe, the team congrats Houka for using a new device that turns people back into normal. "I guess, we really shouldn't underestimate your intelligence." Ryuunosuke said as Kotoha nodded in agreement. "Really? Thank you Ao-chan!" Houka happily cried as she hugged Ryuunosuke that tight until the younger male said that he cannot breathe. "Oh... sorry. Anyway, I have a new button for you all to press. Come on, don't be afraid." she said as the other four were not sure whether Houka is really genuinely nice or she is just fooling everyone. "AHHH!" they screamed as they hide behind Kendall. "Guys, what's going on?" she asked as she turned herself and saw a killer clown. "Oh good grief..." she said as she put her hand on her forehand. "Just kidding!" Houka said as the others fall on the floor while Houka makes a peace sign on the camera with a mischievous smile.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Houka deserves some respect since some fans hated her but I do love her since she will be the happy type as oppose to her new teammates who are either shy (Ryoutarou/Kotoha), loner (Ryuunosuke) or weird (Wataru). Next chapter, will be Ryoutaro and Ryuunosuke's focus.


	9. Dark Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoutarou and Ryuunosuke have decided to visit Moana’s shop (after Wataru told them when she knew about the energems) to find out more about the energems until a monster hit Ryuunosuke as the latter is under a spell. Only Ryoutarou is able to stop his big brother figure from completely being evil.

At the Dino Bite Cafe, the heroes are doing the usual duty until Kendall gives them a signal to come down at the base. They wondered why Kendall called them that early unless something urgent. "Is there a reason why you bring us down here?" Kotoha asked. "You are all still curious about the energems right?"  Kotoha asked. "You are all still curious about the energems right?" Kendall asked. “Yes!” they all said in synch. “Wataru, you met Moana right? When you were a little moody stuff.” the latter said. Wataru later blushed in a embrassment as he really wanted to forget his bad day.

“Yes…” he said while thinking why Kendall is asking about Moana. “Did you tell her about the energem?” the female said. The latter nodded but still confused. “Can you tell Ryoutarou and Ryuunosuke a little detaila about Moana’s shop?” she said as she left the base. “Wait, why these two? Can’t I just tell everyone?” Wataru said but he found it too late. “Really wanted to know both of you?” he asked. Both black and blue ranger shrugged their shoulders as they have decided to listen to Wataru while the girls felt like the boys are being too stupid again.

Before entering Moana’s shop, both Ryoutarou and Ryuunosuke were on the call from Kendall in Ryuunosuke’s Dino Comm. “You sure we have to do this?” the younger male asked. “It’s worth the shot. If you really need to know more about the energem, Moana knows about it.” She said as she off the communication. “Hey, Ryuu-nii-san…” Ryoutarou said but was stopped by the older male. “Ryuu-nii-san?” Ryuunosuke questioned. “Well, you’re like a big brother to me and sorry?...” Ryoutarou said as Ryuunosuke shooked his head. “Don’t you have any siblings?” he asked. “No. I’m the only child in my family. Why did you ask?” the older male asked as he opened the door.

“Hello? Moana-san?” both of them said as they didn’t know that Moana is out of the shop like usual. “Great, it looks like she leaves us some notes.” Ryuunosuke said as Ryoutaruo came in closer. "Take care of the shop." Ryoutarou read the note while Ryuunosuke crumpled it and throw it in the bin. "Great, how are we supposed to find out more about the energem?" the older male said. "Until she comes back..." Ryoutarou said with a grin. "Fine. After this, we need the information about the energems." Ryuunosuke said as both of them were fooling in the shop.

While Ryoutarou is resting, Ryuunosuke looked at him for a while as he wondered why the younger male is still more polite and formal to him when he felt that Ryoutarou will tease or smack talk to him like Chiaki did.  _"Why do you have to call me Ryuu-nii-san? I... really don't like that nickname."_ he thought as he found a cloth to cover the younger male while smiling gently to him. However, he heard a noise coming from outside and he woke Ryoutarou up instead. "One of the Sledge's monster is out there. The others have send us the coordinates." the older male said as both of them quickly morph into Dino Rangers to help their teammates. "Ryuu-san! Ryoutarou-kun! You have made it in time." Kotoha said as she was attacking the vivix. Wataru and Houka gave the two male a new charger. "What is that?" Ryuunosuke asked. "I think it looks like a motocycle..." the younger male responded.

"Anyway, Dino Cycle Charger! Ready!" Ryoutarou said as he throw in the mid-air and the motobike appears before him. "How could you call that-" the older male wanted to find some explanation. "Will you will shut up and get moving with me?" the latter angrily said as Ryuunosuke sat down on the Dino Cycle and they travel to find any of the monster. "There he is!" both of them said as they got off the Dino Cycle. "Huh, I see you want to destroy me from getting the energems for Master Sledge." Peca, a loyal monster was ready to fight.

Both Ryuunosuke and Ryoutarou were fighting Peca as the others arrived to help both of them. Unfortunately, Peca grabbed Ryoutarou's neck as he wanted to play Ryuunosuke's feelings. "Ryoutatrou!" the other rangers screamed as Ryuunosuke want to slice Peca into half. However, he cannot bring himself as he doesn't want to hurt Ryoutarou. "Ryuunosuke..." the younger male whimpered as his neck is still being hold by Peca. Peca dropped the black ranger as he shoot Ryuunosuke instead. "Ryuunosuke!" Wataru and Houka said while Kotoha cried "Ryuu-san! as they demorph and went over to him while Ryoutarou also demorph but is still coughing after being chocked by Peca.

Back in the base, Ryuunosuke felt something weird in him as his eyes were started to glow a bit with red eyes. "What's wrong with me?" he said to himself as he continued to train himself with a gun and Dino Saber. Ryoutarou noticed that the older male is getting stress. He even thinks he is at fault for making Ryuunosuke having two choices to either deafeat Peca or letting Ryoutarou go. "Ryuunosuke, I'm so sorry about what happended-" "Why are you trying to be so nice to me when you already know the next thing that you will mock me?!?!?" the older male interrupted.

"I'm not mocking you. I was just saying I'm sorry!" the younger male angrily said to Ryuunosuke. Wataru and the girls were looking at them arguing one another. "Hold up, what's going on?" Wataru asked. "Tell this stupid black ranger that he made me destroy him!" the older male said. "Wait Ryuu-san, you shouldn't be so harsh on Ryoutarou. He's just apologizing." Kotoha said until Ryuunosuke pushed her too hard. "Saru-chan!" Houka said as she rushed over to the younger female. "Hey, calm down. What's wrong with you?" Wataru asked. "Tch. I'm leaving!" the older male said as he took his energem but not before long his eyes glowed red as Houka and Ryoutarou noticed. "Did his eyes..." the older female said. "Glow red. That monster must have hit him with a blaster that cause Ryuu-nii-san becoming this." the latter explained as the team went out to find Ryuunosuke.

At the garage, Peca is with Curio as he is reveal that he is mind controlling Ryuunosuke. "Stop right there!" Wataru said as the team arrived to find their blue teammate. "Well you miss your chance rangers. I got your blue teammate. Fight them!" he said with a snap of finger when Ryuunosuke appear before them. "Ryuunosuke..." Houka said as she didn't want to hurt him. "Say goodbye to your energems..." the latter said in a darkest tone as the team do not have a choice but to fight him. Unfortunately, they were hurt because Ryuunosuke is a bit stronger than them. Ryoutarou managed to get himself up and he noticed a bow and arrow. Ryuunosuke was about to hit the younger male until Ryoutarou hit the older male with an arrow. "Hey! What was that for?!?!?" Ryuunosuke said. The younger male pointed at the monster. Though Ryuunosuke already knew what the younger male was pointing at. "No!" Peca screamed. "Command THIS!" the blue ranger snarkly said as he hit Peca's weak point.

"Ryuu-san, you're back to normal?" Kotoha asked. "Don't worry, I'm okay now. Sorry I got you all hurt instead." he said. "It's okay. What matters is that you're back to your normal self." Wataru said while Houka nodded. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Ryuunosuke! Dino Charger!" Ryoutarou led the team as they morph into Dino Rangers. They are fighting against Vivix and Peca. "Ryoutarou, try using that Dino Cycle thing?" the blue ranger asked. "Maybe you should try!" the black ranger said while shooting some for the vivix. "Here goes nothing. Dino Cycle Charge! Ready!" the older male said as he threw it in the air and he rode it while he is still very uncomfortable of riding it. "I need to get a hang of it!" he said while taking out both his Dino Saber and Dino Morpher. "Take that, you piece of twarp!" he said as Peca screamed in pain. "Let's use our legandary charger." Wataru said while the other four were confused but eventually, they understand as they were able to deafeat Peca.

Back in the cafe, just as it was closing, Ryuunosuke apologize to everyone including Ryoutarou for being too rude. "I've just been thinking a lot when I got a lot of pressure without Mako, Chiaki or Genta. I thought that I wasn;t ready to be one of the Dino Ranger." he finished his explaining. "I understand Ryuunosuke..." Ryoutarou said as he was about to get up to do his cleaning duty. "Hey Nogami-kun, I think you can call me Ryuu-nii-san. I think the reason why you called me that because you see me a big brother." the older male said as Ryoutarou ran to hug the older male while Ryuunosuke was in shocked. "Then can I call you Ryuu-sempai?" Wataru asked. "If you want to call me that, I'm quite okay with that." the latter responded as Wataru also hugged him. "Come on you two girls, you can hug me." Ryuunosuke as Kotoha and Houka went to hug their blue teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may realize, I still haven't given Ryuunosuke a solo spotlight as he has shared with Kotoha/Ryoutarou. However, you may have to wait because this is just the beginning for this heroes. As usual, the next chapter will be Kotoha's solo chapter.


	10. When Smart being Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotoha is trying to use her logic in her life when her teammates (especially her close friend, Ryuunosuke) told her to relax for a while. However, when the others are trapped in a sticky glue, Kotoha need a plan to get her teammates out of the sticky glue.

Inside the base, Kotoha is doing some of her school work despite it's summer (in Amber Beach). When the others got back from the mall, they found out that their youngest ranger is doing. "Kotoha-chan, why aren't you going outside?" Ryuunosuke asked. "I've got some school work to finish." the younger female answered back. "Saru-chan, it's summer in USA! So, why don't you stop doing your work and go out and have fun?" Houka said as she hoped the youngest ranger responded back. "No! What if Sledge sends another monster?" she angrily asked as she took her school work and left the base. "Oh boy, I wonder what's like to be hard in high school." Wataru said as Ryoutarou hit him on the head. "Mind your words! Kotoha-chan is still in high school and she may have final exams unlike us." the black ranger said. Ryuunosuke and Houka knew that Ryoutarou would defend Kotoha like that. "Then, we must have a plan to make Kotoha feel better." Wataru said as he huddled the others as he talked about his plan.

In the ship, Sledge is still mad that the 2nd Wave Rangers are still able to defeat some of his monsters. "Why do these pesky replacements not only defeat my monsters but they also bond to the energems?!?!?" he said as Poisandra calm him down. "Sledgemes, you will get your own energems once we will defeat those rangers." she said as Sledge is already calm. Fury was walking past by some of the monsters, he saw a glue type monster inside the cell. "You, I need you to get the energem for Master Sledge." he said as the Sticko, a monster that was assigned by Fury jumped happily as he got out from the cell and went down to Earth.

Back in the Dino Bite Cafe, Kotoha is using a machine that Kendall allow her to use until a wooden violin appear in front of her. "Yes, Kurenai-san?" she said in her sarcastic voice. "I want you to play a violin for me." the latter responded back as the younger female glared at him. "I do not play violin." she said as she went back to her machine. "Oh... my bad. But, would you still play your flute?" he asked as Kotoha smash his wooden violin. "Eh?!?!?" Wataru said as he pick up the broken pieces of wooden violin. Just after Wataru left, Kotoha was surprised that she saw a pink screwdriver. "Houka-nee... what are you really doing?" she asked. "Eh, how do you know it is me?" the older female asked. "First, why would my pencil be in pink colour despite it's either yellow or green. Second, it has your Magiranger symbol." Kotoha said. Houka changed herself back to normal. "Please, you need to relax my friend." Houka said in a cheery tone. "If you mess with me, I will immediately cut your hair!" the younger female said in a dark tone as she prepared her scissors while Houka immediately ran away.

However, Kotoha fell asleep on the table as Ryuunosuke splash the water on her. "RYUU-SAN!" she shouted as the older male apologized to her. "Listen, Wataru and Houka wants you to relax since you're not yourself. The Kotoha I know wouldn't be that smart enough to do all these complicated things." he said. "So, you're saying is that women cannot be smart and they should be dumb instead?" the younger female snarky asked back. "Uh... that's not what I said!" he answered back but Kotoha put a bucket on his head. "Ow..." he said as he left the cafe. Not too long ago after the blue ranger left, Ryoutarou appear in front of her. "Nogami-kun..." Kotoha said as she blushed in hidden. "Well, I was wondering that... would you like... to have... homework with me? I mean, date! No, what I meant is that-" the older male struggling to say anything romantic to her but Kotoha was giggling. "Nogami-kun, that is sweet but I'm sorry. I have to do this." she answered back by punching Ryoutarou's face causing the latter fall on the floor.

"That didn't help." Ryoutarou said as he was in the base while putting an ice bag on his nose. "At least you didn't get wet..." Ryuunosuke replied back after he took a shower. "Man, how are going to get our youngest teammate to have a bit fun since that 'happened'? Wataru said as he is fixing his broke wooden violin. "Come on guys, I'm pretty sure that once Kotoha is done with her 'serious' mode, she will be back to her sweet, nice girl." Houka said as she tried to cheer her male teammates up. Until they heard an alien bio signs as they took their energems and went to the location.

"I'm going to stick everyone with my sticky power!" Sticko said as he glued everyone into the floor. "Stop right there!" Wataru said as the rangers have arrived. "Well, if it isn't those pesky rangers there to stop me. Today, I will take your energem!" Sticko said as he commands the vivix to attack them. The team were able to defeat most of vivix, they were about to morph into Dino Rangers. "Try morphing with my glue attack!" Sticko said as he use his glue to stick their morpher. "No!" Houka said as they cannot insert their Dino Charger in the morpher. "And now, you all will be stick together!" Sticko said as he sticks the team except with Kotoha who managed to dodge. "Oh come on!" Ryuunosuke angrily said as the team are struggling to get out. "Hey greenie! If you want your friends back, you should duel with me or else, I will take their energem and slowly kill them!" Sticko said as he put the knife on Ryoutarou's neck. "Hanaori-san! Don't listen to that creep! Just free us immediately!" Wataru shouted as Sticko took four of them somewhere else. "Meet me at the attic..." Sticko said as he left the scene. "Wataru! Nogami-kun! Ryuu-san! Houka-nee!" Kotoha cried as she felt down on her knees.

Inside the base, Kotoha is working on her duel and at the same time, she making something else when Kendall came back from her one day off. "Hey, where's everyone?" she asked. Kotoha didn't answer as she continued to make something. "Keeper, she's not answering my question. Is there something wrong with her?" Kendall asked. "She's pretty down since the rangers were captured by one of the Sledge's monster." Keeper explained as Kendall went towards Kotoha. "I know what it's like when your friends were gone and you put the blame on yourself. Listen, if you're going against that same monster, he will slowly take your energem." Kendall said as Kotoha stopped her work and she explains to Kendall. "I have to since my friends are in danger. If don't make it to the attic, my friends are going to die! I do not want to make the same mistake again!" Kotoha said as she angrily went out from the base.

At the attic, the other rangers are struggling to get out. "Everybody, just calm down. We will make it, I promise." Houka said as she thought to herself why does she have to be the oldest one. Kotoha appear in the attic as she holding onto her Dino Saber. "Kotoha!l Ryuunosuke shouted as he noticed his close friend is fighting against Sticko. "So, you have come. Give me the energem so I will free your friends." Sticko said as both of them holding onto their sword as they started to fight. 

Unfortunately, both of them were exhausted until just as Sticko was about to slash Kotoha, the latter uses her Dino Saber to slice him on half as she later free her teammates. "How do you know that monster is going to attack you?" Wataru asked. "It's the calculated thing. If the monster is still exhausted from fighting, I still have enough strength to defeat him." the younger female explained until Sticko got up from his defeat as the rangers morph. They are able to defeat him with only will their Dino Saber and Morpher. "I regret everything!!!" Sticko said as the others were cheering for Kotoha. "Monster extinct!" she said.

Back in the cafe, Kotoha immediately apologize to the team as she felt that someone is supposed to be the brain of the team. "Hey, it's not your fault Kotoha-chan. If it wasn't for you, we'll be stuck that glue forever. I don't want to remember that moment." Ryuunosuke said as he felt the previous memory is inside his head. Houka give Kotoha a hug before the younger female could not breath. "Well, now you did save us, why don't we all go to the beach?" Wataru said as the team agree with him and they went out from the cafe while Kotoha smile last her teammates as she promised herself that she will indeed become stronger as she said to her teammates that she needed to catch up with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Kotoha the smart one of the team. Anyway, next chapter is about Ryuunosuke!


	11. Dad’s Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuunosuke’s father came to visit him but the son told him to get out as it was revealed that he actually have a rocky relationship with his father. He later explains to his team that it was his father’s fault for making his parents divorce and causing him to be upset. Unfortunately, he witnessed his father who took a hit from the blow.

At the Dino Bite Cafe, the rangers were doing their own work as usual while Ryuunosuke texted the doctor asking when will the original rangers get to recover quickly. "Ryuu-san, are you okay?" Kotoha asked as she sat down with him. "Eh? I'm fine Kotoha-chan. It's just that... ever since we became Dino Rangers, I felt like we left our tono-tachi without any replacement Shinken Blue or Yellow and-" the older male tried to explain only to be glared by the younger female who is reminding him that her older sister took over her role as Shinken Yellow so that she won't feel burden. "Sorry. To be honest Kotoha-chan, I was wondering if we were never bond to these energems or being Shinkengers or Rangers, our life would be just as normal." he said until he felt the presence of his other teammates. "What were you saying Ao-chan?" Houka asked as the other three sat down. "Oh nothing. Just personal things and please, don't butt in anything that is not related to you." the latter answered back to the older female. "Speaking of that, Ms Morgan-san send us this message about the Aqua and Silver energem scanning. They should be here around this area before Sledge could took them." Wataru informed his team as they have to be aware about the energems. "Hold it. What about the purple energem?" Houka asked. "Um... Hou-nee, Kendall-san has it. She bonded to the purple energem. Let's just say that she don't want to answer about that." Ryoutarou answered the older female's question. "In any case, we should get moving instead." Kotoha said as the others nodded in agreement.

Just as they were about to leave the museum, Ryuunosuke was stopped by an authority figures. "Excuse me, I need to get through. Can you please move?" he asked politely but he is still being blocked by them. "Don't block my son!" the older man said as the authority figures let him pass. Ryuunosuke's eyes were widened as he see a familiar figure. "T-tou-san..." he muttered quietly hoping his father won't figure it out about him leaving Shinkenger and being Dino Ranger. "Ryuunosuke. I just wanted to see you since you moved to Amber Beach and where is that blue crystal though?" Mr Ikenami asked his son. Just as Ryuunosuke was about to answer his father's question, his Dino Comm was called as he answered it. "I'm sorry tou-san. I've got to pick up this... thing." the latter answered back as he use his Dino Comm to answer the call. "Hou-sempai, what it is?" he asked. "Where are you? We're fighting Vivixs you baka!" Houka angrily said as she can heard when she is fighting them. Ryuunosuke realized that he is left behind because he was blocked by the men in black suits and his father. "Tou-san, I gotta go... I'm sorry." he said as he left the museum while Mr Ikenami watched his son ran out.

Ryuunosuke morphed into Blue Dino Ranger as he joined his team to fight the vivixs. "I'm sorry everyone. I was being blocked by other people." he said but did not want to refer to his own father. However, Houka head butt the younger male for being late until Wataru and Ryoutarou pulled her out. Just then, they feel the ground is shaking. "What's going on?" Kotoha asked as they noticed a dark line in a form of circle until Wataru commands them to move out. "Hello Rangers..." Miri, the female monster said in a menacing voice. "Sledge send this monster?" Kotoha said. "Hmph! What do you think you stupid girl? Of course he send me here to get your energem as well as the remaining two." she said as the rangers try to attack her. Unfortunately, they were defeated as she is too powerful for them. "We need to use the new charger!" Ryoutarou said. "Kendall is still making them!" Wataru said as they noticed the monster went vanished. "Damn it!" Ryuunosuke cursed himself as the rangers demorph into their civilians form. "Ryuu-nii-san, is there something wrong?" Ryoutarou asked. "What? I'm fine. Let's head back to the base to meet Kendall instead." the latter answered back as he wants to deny anything about his father.

As the rangers were walking to the base, they were stopped by Mr Ikenami. "My boy!" the older man said as he hugged Ryuunosuke. "Is that... his father?" Wataru asked Kotoha. The younger female nodded as she is still the only who knows Ryuunosuke more than their teammates. "Tou-san. Can you please leave the place?" Ryuunosuke asked in slight anger as the others didn't know about their blue ranger's relationship with his father. "Ryuunosuke, I just want to see you how are you doing. Are you still doing that Shinkenger job?" Mr Ikenami asked. Ryuunosuke was shocked by that question but he didn't want to hurt his father's feelings. "Maybe. Please, just get out of the museum. I don't even want to see your face since you and kaa-san divorced!" the latter angrily answered as they others drag him to the base.

"Ao-chan, you don't seem to be too happy about your father. What do you mean your parents got divorced?" Houka asked him as they put their energems in the crystal holder. Ryuunosuke changed his expression from being angry to slight happy. "You guys, what you saw was just an act. I told you not to butt in any-" he was about to finish his explanation until Kotoha glared at him. "Ryuu-san, that wasn't an act. The thing you said back then, is it true. Is it that you hate your father that much?" she asked. "Maybe. Okay yes, I hate him the most!" the latter angrily answered. "But Hanaori-san told us that you respect your father the most and you seem to accept your choice as Shinkenger before this happen." Ryoutarou said. "Everything, including when I told Kotoha about my father was a lie and fake. Ever since I was 7, my kaa-san was about to give birth my younger sister. Unfortunately, because of my tou-san heavy drinking, she ended up being miscarriage meaning I never get a younger sibling. My parents fought everyday and I cannot stand anymore. That's why I sometimes run away from them. All because of my future's sake. So, the very next day, they filled a divorce form and my tou-san wins the custody of taking me as a son." Ryuunosuke explained his backstory to his team while trying his best not to cry. "What happened to you kaa-san?" Wataru asked. "After a few days of divorce, she died of car accident from my aunt." the older male answered back as he couldn't hold up his tears. "Ryuu-sempai..." Wataru said. "All of it because of my tou-san's stupidity! That's why I asked him to get out of my face." he said until they noticed Kendall came in.

"I have just finished the new charger. The updated version of Dino Blaze Charger." she said until she noticed the rangers are not responding to her. "Guys?" she asked. "We're sorry Ms Morgan, we didn't hear you properly. So, Dino Blaze Charger?" Ryoutarou asked as the others turned their attention to Kendall. "Good. That monster weakness is fire and it can be done by one from the previous element rangers." Kendall continued explaining while Wataru and Ryoutarou looked at each other thinking they have never used any element powers. "But, neither of us used fire elements before." Houka said as her younger brother is the one uses the fire element while Kotoha agreed with her. "Tono-sama used that element but who is going to use it?" she asked. All of them looked at Ryuunosuke. "What you're all looking at me for?" he asked as he realized he can use the Dino Blaze Charger. "Well, did you use tono-sama's weapon?" Kotoha asked. "Eh... yup." he asked while being confused. "Then, you can use this charger to deal with this monster!" Houka said. Ryuunosuke smiled a bit after getting nice compliments. "Thanks guys..." he said until they heard an alien bio signs as they went to the specific location.\

Miri killed the civilians as she spit out lighting from her mouth. "Stop right there!" Wataru shouted as the team arrived. "Rangers! I already killed some of the citizens." she said as she pointed to them at the dead bodies. "No!" Ryoutarou cried as they morph into Dino Rangers. They all fight against Miri as they still need a new charger. Unaware for them, Mr Ikenami watched them as he saw the blue ranger using the sword with Ryuunosuke's sword fighting style.  _" Is that... my son as the Blue Dino Ranger?"_ he thought as he realized why Ryuunosuke traveled to Amber Beach so that he can protect the city even more than just being Shinkenger. The rangers were defeated once again until Miri grabbed Ryuunosuke's neck. "Ryuunosuke!" the others shouted as they are unable to get up. "Let me go!" the blue ranger angrily shout and he is struggling to get out from her. Fortunately, she is being kicked by Mr Ikenami. "Tou-san!" he said. "Now I know why you decided to become the Blue Dino Ranger." the older man said as Ryuunosuke was surprised by that question. "Eh? Who told you that?" the latter asked.

"Hehehehehe, I've figured it out on my own. Also, will you ever forgive me about the divorce between me and your kaa-san?" Mr Ikenami said as he wants his son's apology. Ryuunosuke cried inside his helmet as he have already forgive his father before as they both hug each other. "Argh! I will kill you blue ranger!" Miri said as she used a killer knife to kill Ryuunosuke. However, his father stepped in as he took the pain and was about to die any minute. "NO!" Ryuunosuke cried as he demorph to see his father. "Tou-san, stay with me. Please! I'm sorry for being so rude to you. I've shouldn't have blame you for-" Ryuunosuke trying to apologize his father when he felt his father's hand on Ryuunosuke's face while smiling. "Son, I have already forgive you. Thank you for being my son..." he said his final words as he died in Ryuunosuke's arms. "Tou-san, tou-san... TOU-SAN!!!" Ryuunosuke screamed as he is crying about his father's death while the others felt helpless for not helping their teammate.

"He shouldn't be in the arena." Miri said in a very evil voice. Ryuunosuke feel the rage inside his body as he put his father's body on the floor gently. "You really do not want to mess with me... IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!! DINO CHARGER READY!!!" Ryuunosuke morph back into Blue Dino Charger as he attack Miri. Luckily, Miri was defeated for the first one. "Time to use the new charger! Dino Blaze Charger! Ready!" he said he insert it into his Dino Morpher. "Wait! I can explain this!" Miri said as Ryuunosuke used his strength to destroy her. "Master Sledge, forgive me!!!" Miri said as she was already defeated. "Monster's... death extinct." he said in a darker tone.

During the furenal, Ryuunosuke was one of the men to carry his father's casket and they put it in the graveyard. As they went back to the base, Ryuunosuke pull out his old family picture as he started to sob for his parents' death. "I feel bad for Ryuu-san..." Kotoha whispered. "We're all are Hanaori-san." Ryoutarou said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Wataru and Houka went to Ryuunosuke to calm him down. "Don't worry, someday you will get your father's avenge from Sledge and his monsters." Houka said. "And we will be helping you no matter what happened to you." Wataru said. "Guys... thank you for being so kind to me. Not even the other Shinkengers would have done that the same way to me." Ryuunosuke said as he let his teammates hug him for a comfort while he muttered quietly by saying "Tou-san, thank you for everything...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuunosuke finally have his own solo chapter but this is a bit darker one involving character's death! *You've been warned...* Next chapter will have all major five rangers focus and their past selves. This is also the second arc we are entering now! But there is still no Ankh's appearance yet. Don't worry, Ryuunosuke's father is still alive in Shinkenger timeline as this story is a different timeline.


	12. Past Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main team overheard from Kendall saying to Keeper that she wished that the original team would recover quickly and not having the 2nd Wave team again. Because of this, everyone was upset as the monster was able to use their illusions to see their former life before becoming Dino Ranger.

At nighttime, the rangers were cleaning up the cafe as they were about to close down the museum. "Are you guys tired?" Wataru asked the others since they were about to finish the job. "Maybe... Houka said as she started to yawn very loud. Ryuunosuke hit Houka slightly as he scold the older female for being rude. Both Ryoutarou and Kotoha looked at each other for a few seconds before they joined the their teammates to go inside the base to collect their energem and then, they would head back to their own dorms.

Meanwhile, in the base, Kendall is working on a new charger while trying her best not to fall asleep. "Kendall, is there something bothering you?" Keeper asked her. "What? No... Okay maybe. But I think there is one." she answered back. "Why is that though?" Keeper asked back. The other rangers went down from the slide as they were about to collect back their own energem until they heard Kendall's conversation. "I've been thinking that if Tyler and the others weren't critically injured from that particular monster, the newcomers wouldn't want to be Dino Rangers." Kendall explained more to Keeper. Unfortunately, the rangers overheard her conversation and they felt disappointed in themselves that despite they have put a bit of effort for the original rangers, they were more of the replacement team. "Come on guys, let's just go home..." Ryoutarou sadly said as they put their energem back into the crystal holder.

At the boys' dorm, Wataru is making a new violin, Ryoutarou is fixing his bicycle and Ryuunosuke is sewing his new Kabuki clothes."Um, Ryuu-nii-san, can you pass me the screwdriver?" Ryoutarou asked. The older male gave him the screwdriver until Wataru sneezed that loud causing both of them to drop their own items. "OI WATARU!" both of them angrily shouted at their leader. "Sorry guys. I didn't mean it. I SWEAR!" the latter immediately waving his hands as a denying type as they all decided to go to sleep after they have finished their own thing.

At the girls' dorm, Kotoha is studying her school work while Houka is experimenting her new make-up items. "Hey Houka-nee..." the younger female asked. "Hm?" the older female responded back. "Nothing. I was thinking about my feelings for-" Kotoha was about to say Ryoutarou but she was interrupted by the older female. "You don't have to tell me. You have feelings for Ryou-kun right?" Houka teased the younger female while the latter blushed hidden until they notice it's their bedtime.

Unaware of the rangers' time, Fury realized that it is a perfect timing for him to take their energems. "Sleepster!" he said as Sleepster, a pink pillow monster-figure came in. "Yes, Fury. What do you want me to do?" he asked. "I want you to do something with those pesker rangers since they are falling asleep." Fury explained to his monster. Wrench overheard the conversation and soon, started to walk away for a while.

At the boys' and girls' dorm, the rangers were falling fast asleep until they hear their Dino Comm. "Rangers, I need you to come to the base for a while." Kendall said. "I don't think we wanna do that." Wataru said as his eyes are half closed. "Why don't you ask the original ones instead of us?" Houka angrily said. "What are you guys talking about?" Kendall asked. ""I think you already know that Kendall. You don't need us." Ryuunosuke said. "After sleeping, we have decided to unbond the energems." Kotoha said. "And we're leaving Amber Beach to go back to Japan." Ryoutarou added in despite in his heart, he didn't like to be rude to anyone. "But guys..." Kendall was about to finish her full explanation but they off their Dino Comm to go back to sleep. Sleepster was able to past through the window as he entered Watar's right ear.

Wataru woke up from his sleep as he realized that he is at his own house and not at Amber Beach. "Guys..." he said as he was actually referring to his teammates until he saw his past self sitting down on the floor looking depressed. "That's me...?" he asked himself as he also saw Shizuka calming his past self. He was about to tap her on the shoulder but he cannot feel her or his past self. "What's going on?" he asked himself as he looked at the calendar and it shows that he is 2008 before he met his current teammates. "I'm really in my past?" he asked as Shizuka leave the house. "Who are you?" the past Wataru asked. Wataru decided to use a fake name in order to find out about his former life.

Ryoutarou opened his eyes as he realized that he is in Den-Liner. "Hana-san?" he asked as he saw her punching the Taros instead. "Minna! I missed you guys so-" he was about to hug them but he cannot feel them at all. "Huh? Why I cannot feel them like the usual?" he asked as he got off the Den-Liner. He ran to the Milk Dipper as he wanted to ask his older sister but seeing the calendar that shows 2007, he realized that he didn't meet his future teammates. "Nee-san, I'm sorry I'm late." he hears his old self coming from the door. "Ara Ryou-chan, who is this? He looks like you." Airi said as Ryoutarou dragged his past self and went outside. "You're me but who?" the past Ryoutarou asked. "I'm... T-O!" Ryotarou said while he thought it was a ridiculous name to come up with. "What's like to be Den-O?" he asked his past self.

Ryuunosuke and Kotoha both woke up as they realized that they are inside the Shiba mansion before they left their own team to take Koda's and Riley's place. "Ryuu-san, are we in tono-sama's mansion?" the younger female asked. The latter only nodded as he felt something is strange until they see the other four Shinkengers walking towards Takeru. "Ryuunosuke, Kotoha! How are you guys doing?" Genta asked. Both blue and green ranger looking at each other confusing thinking that the other Shinkengers still don't get it. "We're fine..." Ryuunosuke answered back while feeling awkward. "We better find our past selves." Kotoha said as both of them ran out from the mansion to find their past selves to figure out about their answers.

Houka get up quickly as she realized that she is not in the dorm or Amber Beach. "I'm at home?" she asked herself as she looked at the calendar as she realized that she was still being Magiranger and not being Pink Dino Charge Ranger. "Nee-chan!!!!" Kai shouted very loudly causing the latter to cover her ears. "What do you want?" she asked him but like the the other two, Kai couldn't hear her. "Where is nee-chan? Chi-nee is probably going to be mad at her for dating too many men." he said as he close Houka's door. Houka suddenly remember that she has the venue and she demands an answer from her past self.

Back in Amber Beach, the rangers are still having a dream about meeting their past selves and ask how they were dedicated to being their former superhero before bonding to the energem. Kendall enter the boys' dorm to drop by a machine when she noticed that Sleepster who is in a cloud form, use them as illusion to steal their energem. "Hold it right there!" she said as she attacked Sleepster to make sure the rangers wouldn't get their energem stolen. "I hope you guys could wake up." she said to herself as Wataru is still giving a hard time.

"Dedicated to Kiva?" Wataru asked. "Yes. In fact, tou-san wish that I could continue to fight as Kiva and not being other superhero." the past Wataru said. "What if you become a different superhero is you lose all Kiva powers?" the latter asked until Kivat interrupt. "When someone lose to Kiva powers, he or she will be weak instead." he said. "I hate to say this but Wataru, I'm you. From the future, of course." the red ranger said. Past Wataru looked at the current Wataru confused before giggling a bit. "Please, I know Super Sentai but the latest ones in 2008 are Go-Ongers. Besides, no riders tend to become Power Rangers or whatever!" the past Wataru said while the red ranger realized that he left the dedicated life he was supposed not before becoming Red Ranger.

In Ryoutarou's illusion, he asked his past self about Den-O's life. "Um, I was destined to become one I guess..." past Ryoutarou said as the current black ranger thought about his past life. "What if you're able to fight without your friends possessing you?" the current black ranger asked. "I would never do that. Sometimes, I wish I was just a normal person and not being superhero at all." his past self said to Ryoutarou as the latter ran away from him.

In both Ryuunosuke's and Kotoha's illusion, they are still searching for their past selves. "Ryuu-san, we have to find them quickly before tono-tachi find us." Kotoha said as Ryuunosuke nodded as they ran quickly until they bumped into their past selves. "Ah! You impostors!" Ryuunosuke's past self said as the current Ryuunosuke slap his past self. "Ryuu-san!" both past and current Kotoha said to their respective teammate. "I'm sorry, Ryuu-san isn't like that." Kotoha's past self said that. "Don't worry. By the time you see this happening, you will realize that he is a bit of an idiot." the current green ranger snarkly explained to her past self. Both Ryuunosuke's and Kotoha's past selves looked at each other weirdly before they took out their shodophone. "Calm down, this Kotoha is being sarcastic." the current blue ranger said as both their past selves put their shodophone down. "We have a question for you two. What happens that one day, you both leave the team for good?" Kotoha asked them. "What are you talking about? We would never leave tono-sama and the others behind." Kotoha's post self said. "The point is, we put our lives to him. If we leave the team, everyone is going to hate us." Ryuunosuke's past self explained more details as he dragged his friend leaving both Dino Rangers speechless.

In Houka's illusion, she searched her past self as she wished she didn't go on a pointless date since Wataru told her that in order to find a perfect boyfriend, she has to choose wisely. "Sorry!" she said to a man as she kicked him in the shin and dragging him to change her appearance for a while. "Houka-chan!" the current pink ranger said in a diguise voice to find out about her past. "Hi!" her past self, still being oblivious, wave at her. "I want to find out more about you." the current pink ranger said. "Really? Well, I like to-" Houka's past self was about to say about her usual life but the current pink ranger interrupted her. "I mean as a Magi Pink. What if you don't want to become one?" she asked. The past Houka was surprised by that particular question. "Well, I love being Magi Pink and I don't want to become someone else. Besides, I promise my siblings that I will continue to fight darkness. I don't want to leave them behind." she said as she happily drink her tea while the current Houka began to think about her former life.

Back in the present day, Kendall sat down in a closed museum as she felt guilty about what she has said about the new rangers. "Ms Morgan, is there something wrong?" a familiar voice said as Kendall stood up from her seat. "Tyler?" she asked quietly. "Relax, you're only dreaming." Chase said as the original five were wearing their white clothes. "Can you guys tell me what's wrong with me? What did I do wrong?" Kendall asked them. "Well, you said you wish you want us to recover and continue to fight against Sledge, right?" Riley explained as Kendall nodded. "But, you do not want these guys to take our place Kendall." Koda elaborate more. "I guess I make a hug mistake... again." "Remember this, you can still visit us in the hospital." Shelby added in. "Don't worry my lady, we will recover as fast as we could..." Ivan said as Kendall woke up from her dream. "The Rangers!" she said as she took her blazer and ran to their dorms.

In the boys' dorm, the male rangers are still struggling about their past. In Wataru's illusion, he tried to snap himself about his dedicated life about being Kiva. "You know, you really shouldn't left as Kiva to become the red ranger, Wataru-san." his past self said as he reveal himself to be Sleepster. "You're one of Sledge's monster. What are you doing here in my dream?" Wataru asked as he get ready to fight. "I just wanted to make you super depressing so that I can take your energem for Master Sledge." Sleepster explained. "So, you trick me into this trap?" the latter asked. "It's not just you. The other rangers as well." Sleepster said. Wataru was shocked that his teammates were also in their own illusion. "No more tricks! Dino Charger Ready!" Wataru angrily said as he morphed into Red Dino Ranger and fight against Sleepster. Meanwhile, Kendall arrive at the boys' dorm to wake them up until she use her tazer to wake one of them up. "I'm sorry Wataru." she said to herself before finally zapped him. Wataru later woke up from his dream as he realize he is in 2015. "Ms Morgan, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I was waking you up. Is there something wrong?" the latter asked. Wataru looked at Ryoutarou and Ryuunosuke as they are still sleeping but struggling to get out. "Ms Morgan, do have some device that I can transport to their dreams?" Wataru asked. "Maybe I have." Kendall said as she pulled out the helmet as she put on Wataru's head.

In Ryoutarou's illusion, Ryoutarou decided to wonder himself in the city since he felt guilty for leaving the Den-Liner crew but also at the same time, his past self even said that he never wanted to become a superhero until he saw Wataru who morphed into Red Dino Ranger. "Wataru-san?" he asked. "Ryoutarou, get out of this dream! Sledge's monster is controlling your dream." the latter said as Ryoutarou was confused until he saw his past self, smirking at him before reveal himself as Sleepster. "You!" he said as he instantly morphed into Black Dino Ranger. "Vivix! Rise!" Sleepster said as the vivix attacked both rangers. "Ryoutarou, go to Ryuunosuke and Kotoha's dream. NOW!" Wataru shouted. "I'm on it!" Ryoutarou answered back as he woke up from his dream. "Ms Morgan!" Ryoutarou said. Kendall took out the same thing as she gave to Wataru. Ryoutarou later put it on himself to warn both Ryuunosuke and Kotoha. 

In Ryuunosuke's and Kotoha's illusion, both of them have decided to go back to the Shiba mansion to tell their lord the truth only to find out that their former teammates were giving them a creepy look. "Tono-sama..." Kotoha currently said in a shivering voice. "Hold it! It doesn't seem right in atmosphere." Ryuunosuke said as he reassured to his younger friend until their past selves. "What do you want from us?" Ryuunosuke asked his past self. Both past Ryuunosuke and Kotoha opened their face as both blue and green were freaked out until Ryoutarou kicked both their past selves. "Nogami!" both Ryuunosuke and Kotoha said. "It's one of Sledge's monster in diguise and everything you see in your dream is an illusion." the latter explained as the other Shinkengers melt and the both of their past selves merged into one as Sleepster. Both Ryuunosuke and Kotoha morphed into Blue and Green Dino Ranger. They are able to fight against Sleepster as he went to disappear. "Who else is having that illusion?" Ryoutarou said until Kotoha realized something. "Houka-nee!" she said as the three of them ran towards Houka's dream to warn her.

In Houka's illusion, she have decided to viist the Ozu's house only to stopped by Wataru. "Kouhai? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Listen to me. Everything you see is an illusion! I know you're going to say it's a dream but it's actually an illusion done by Sledge's monster!" he said. Houka hesitant  at first until she saw her past self transform into Sleepster. "Hou-sempai, Hou-nee, Houka-nee!" the three of them shouted at her as they also saw Wataru. "You guys..." the older female said as Sleepster was angry that he wasn't able to take their energem. Houka later instant morph into Pink Dino Ranger as they all fight against Sleepster. "I bet you can't fight me in reality!" Sleepster said as he escaped their illusion. "We gotta wake ourselves up!" Ryuunosuke said as they all woke up from their dream and went outside to fight against Sleepster. "Guys, you will need a new Dino Charger to do this." Kendall said as she revealed Dino Helio Charger. "What is this?" Houka asked. "It'd Dino Helio Charger and it can make anyone into a balloon. It may sound ridiculous but I believe it can work." Kendall said as Wataru took it as they thank her and left their dorm to find Sleepster.

The rangers already morphed into Dino Rangers as they still couldn't find Sleepster. "There he is!" Ryuunosuke said as they find him. They are able to fight against him as Wataru took the new charger that Kendall had given to them. "It may sounds stupid but here goes nothing. DINO HELIO CHARGER! READY!" he said as he put it in his Dino Morpher. "Dino Morpher Blast!" he said as the other four moved making Sleepster turned into a balloon. "What is this?" he said as he floats away from them. "I will use my Shinken Charger." Ryuunosuke said as he took out his Shinken Charger to use his Water Arrow to hit Sleepster. "Master Sledge, I'm sorry!" Sleepster said as the rangers celebrate their night victory. "Monster extinct!" the main five rangers said.

The next day, Kendall is getting ready for her usual work until she saw the rangers are already at the museum. "We just want to say... we're sorry for being rude to you." Kotoha said as the rangers bowed down in a apologetic way. "Guys... I'm the one who should be sorry instead. I guess sometimes I forgot that I have the new ones to help Tyler and the others as rangers." Kendall said as she also bowed down but she was about cry any second. "Is Ms Morgan crying?" Ryoutarou questioned his teammates as they shrugged their shoulders. "I'M NOT CRYING!" the latter angrily said as everyone went back to their usual work while Kendall gave a small smile while she has tears in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first since the beginning chapter where all of main five have their own focus. Next one is Ryoutarou again!


	13. Double Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoutarou meets Kento (who has a similar face to Ryoutarou) whose personality is also a butt monkey but a bit rude. Both have decided to switch lives for one day to fool both Ryoutarou’s teammates and Kento's master. Unfortunately, Ryoutarou is unaware that the monster is targeting at his doppelganger and his master.

Somewhere in England, there is someone who is a butler. Well, he is a normal Asian dude like anyone else until. "KENTO!" a whiny Britain lady shouted as Kento, the butler have to rush down to serve his master something. "Can I get anything for you?" he asked while trying his best not to be so much sarcastic. "I want an exclusive birthday party for me!" she said. "But madam, you said you want a small party instead." the latter said. "What I want is what I get, you slouch. Now, get me the party equipment. GO!" the Britian lady said. Kento murmured very angrily that he has to deal with a whiny brat.

Meanwhile, the rangers have decided to have a day off for one day as they need to take a break. "ENGLAND!!!" Ryuunosuke shouted as he felt being free after a one week of Houka's torturing. "Ryuu-san..." Kotoha asked him to calm down as the latter apologize to her. "Hey Ryoutarou, is there something wrong?" Wataru asked. Ryoutarou felt that there is something strange in this area. "Come on! We'll be ready if Sledge's monster is coming to destroy, ne?" Houka said as she hoped the younger male will loosened up. "Part of that but the other part is that, we have to find two more energem not vacation." the latter answered back. "Don't mention about the energem! Kendall wants us to have a relax mind. Only unless she wants us to go and find the energem." Houka said as everyone moved to somewhere else while Ryoutarou told them that he will need some space for a while.

In the mall, Ryoutarou is still feeling very strange in his atmosphere as he knew they were not on vacation. Kento is struggling to remember what his master wants as he angrily. "Who am I kidding? It's no use." both Ryoutarou and Kento said as they bumped into each other. "What the heck?!?!?" Kento said. Both of them were surprised that they are seeing each other and they do their movements by mirroring each other. "Who are you?" Ryoutarou asked. "Me? I should be the one asking you!" the latter answered back. "Hold up. You're normal Japanese but why are you here?" the black ranger asked. "Oh... I'm the butler of this lady obviously." Kento explained as he took out the picture of his master. Ryoutarou's eyes were widened that he notice someone familiar. "Is that... Lady Mila?" he asked. "Then who else am I serving? Of course it's her!" Kento sarcastically answered back. "But to be honest, I wish I want to be a normal person and not a robot." the latter said as Ryoutarou came up with his own idea. "What if one day, you and I switch places? I mean, I need to know why you hate being a butler so much." the black ranger said. "You're sure?" Kento asked as Ryoutarou nodded and they went to the changing room to take each other's clothes.

Back in the hotel, the rangers are still having fun as they need a relaxation. "I love this job!" Houka said as Wataru giggled at her. Kotoha felt that Ryoutarou hasn't come back from his isolation. "You're worried about your 'boyfriend'?" the older female teased her. Kotoha immediately blushed as she shook her head. "STOP THAT!" she angrily said to Houka making both Wataru and Ryuunosuke looking at her very weirdly. "Sorry guys..." she shyly responded back. "That's okay, I was just teasing you. I know you're worried about Ryou-kun but he's just tensed since Sledge is still tracking us." Houka said. "Sempai, Ryoutarou probably need a break instead." Wataru added in as he wanted to comfort his younger friend as Kotoha smiled at her teammates. "Your're right. Nogami-kun will be back in a minute right?" she said as the other three nodding their head.

Meanwhile, Ryoutarou and Kento switched their clothes. "I don't mean to be nonsense but can you dye your hair into an orange colour?" Kento said. Ryoutarou looked at him with his annoyed face but he understood and buy the hair products to change his hair colour. Kento's eyes were widened that he see Ryoutarou with an orange hair suits him better. "You look better with the orange hair." he said. Ryoutarou blushed as he asked the latter to put his hair into black colour.

Back in the hotel, the rangers geared up to find either Aqua or Silver energem since they knew Ryoutarou won't tend to make this visiting to England as a vacation. "Since Kendall told us that the Aqua energem is around somewhere in this area, it should be noted that there may be an Ankloy zord." Kotoha explained to the main team. "And once we get the Aqua emergem, we need to find the person who could have possibly bond with the energem." Wataru elaborate a bit as the other two agree with them. Just as they were about to get out from the hotel, they see 'Ryoutarou'  who is about to come in. "Sorry guys, where are you guys going?" 'Ryoutarou' asked. "Well, you're kinda right. We need to find either Aqua or Silver energem. Kendall may be angry at us if we don't find one of them." Houka said as she pat her kouhai (unaware that he isn't Ryoutarou) and the others went out. "What?" Kento said as he got confused about everything.

In the big mansion, Ryoutarou (the real one) was awstruck that he never felt so much. "There you are! What took you so long?" Mila said. "Uh... I was caught up with something that I like?" 'Kento' said. "Wow, she is a bit... spoiled." 'Kento' whispered as he put the stuff. "For now, you can take a break." the latter said as 'Kento' bowed down. Ryoutarou went inside Kento's room as he take a moment to find out about Kento's life. Holding onto his energem around his neck, he took a picture that depicts Kento with other people. "He really miss these people." Ryoutarou said he put down on the table. He later went to gallery room (he said he need a map when he enter the mansion) to find any Mila's photos until he saw a young girl (presumably Mila) with her parents. "What are you doing here?!?!?" Mila shouted as Ryoutarou quickly put it back in the right place. "I was just looking at your model shoots." 'Kento' said.  _"Sorry Kento-san..."_ Ryoutarou thought. "Anyway, just set up the house with the party supplies and make it as fabulous as you can." Mila said. "Yes Madam." 'Kento' said as he quickly ran to the living room.

Meanwhile, in Sledge's ship, Fury is walking back and forth since the new ones were able to defeat him. "Hey Fury!!" Slopke, a monster who can turn anyone into slime monster, appears. "I need you to find those stupid rangers and bring their energems to me." Fury said as Slopke nodded and jumped around the ship. Poisandra and Curio were wondering what kind of plan Fury has in stored for Sledge. "Shall we figure it out what's going on?" Curio asked. "Maybe we should go outside." the latter said as both of them got off the ship instead.

The rangers are still finding the energems while "Ryoutarou" started to whine very loud. "HEY! What's wrong with you?" Ryuunosuke angrily asked. "Sorry guys. I kinda feel tired for walking." 'Ryoutarou' said. "But, we only started walking for 8 mins." Wataru said. "It feels like 10 hours!" the latter said. While the other three were shaking their head, Kotoha felt something weird about her 'teammate'. "Ryoutarou would never complain that much." she thought to herself.

Back in Mila's mansion, Ryoutarou (the real one) was exhausted from her ranting. Just as he was about to lie down on the bed, he decided to go back to the gallery room to find the picture eariler. After seeing a picture of young Mila, Ryoutarou immediately took the picture quickly in his phone before she comes down again. "KENTO!!!" Mila shouted as Ryoutarou quickly put his phone in his pocket. "Yes Madam?" 'Kento' said. "I need you to accompany me to go shopping." she said as she saw his energem. "Where did you get the necklace?" she asked. Ryoutarou was frightened that he didn't want her to find out about his ranger identity. "Uhh... I made it myself." 'Kento' replied. "You better make the same one for me though I prefer hot pink colour." Mila said as she dragged him into the chauffeur. "I understand why he hates being a butler now..." Ryoutarou muttered himself as he wanted to get out of here.

Kento felt that Ryoutarou's teammates were more of a serious type until he saw Kotoha instead. "Kotoha-chan, what are you doing here?" he said as stood up to greet her. "I was thinking that the real Nogami-kun would never say anything rude or at least complain." the latter explained that she knew he is not the real Ryoutarou. "What makes you said the right thing?" 'Ryoutarou' said. "Really? Just because you dye your orange hair into black doesn't mean that I can't see my Nogami-kun." she said although she cover her mouth for saying the last part as she cursed herself quietly. "Fine, you caught me. I'm Kento." Kento said as he finally revealed his true identity. "Where is the real Ryoutarou?" Wataru darkly said.

"Wait! I thought I only reveal it to her not all of you!" the latter protest. "Kotoha-chan already told us about you. Now, tell us where is Ryoutarou?" Ryuunosuke said. "He is probably in the mansion with my stupid mistress." he said. "You mean, Ryou-kun is pretending as a butler?" Houka asked. "Yup. Now, he's starting to realize why I hate being a butler to this whiny brat." he said as he revealed the picture of Mila. "Isn't she the richest woman in England after Queen Elizabeth?" Kotoha said as Kento nodded. "But she wasn't like that at all. She used to be very kind and she even help me whenever I am in trouble." the latter explained. "But, I still don't get it why Ms Mila started to become very spoiled." he said as he walk away from the rangers. "Wait! Maybe we can ask her." Wataru said. "That's impossible! She won't speak to anyone else!" Kento angrily scold them. "But we can do that. Since we have Ryoutarou, he can talk to her instead." Wataru continued as he wanted Kento to realize that they wanted to help his mistress. Just as Kento was about to say his thanking, Slopke appears as he turned some civilians into slime monster. "Kento-san, run!" Houka told him as the latter nodded and ran off. "Why does have to happen now? DINO CHARGER!" Wataru commanded. "READY!" the other three said as they morphed into Dino Rangers. "Vivix, get them. I will find the black ranger." Slopke said as he walked away. "What? He's after Ryou-kun?" the pink ranger said as she kicked two vivix. "No! He's going after Kento instead!" the blue ranger replied back. Both red and green ranger ran after Slopke as they have defeated vivix on their own.

Meanwhile, Ryoutarou have the weirdest feeling that his teammates are fighting one of Sledge's monster. "Lady Mila, I need to go." 'Kento' said as he ran out of the shopping mall until he bumped into Kento. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" both shouted at each other as Mila saw her butler with the identical person. "Why me? Your teammates are only walking just to find that stupid gem. I bet you don't understand why that stupid whiny brat does this to you?" Kento said. "Why do you always assume it's Lady Mila's fault? Maybe you don't know much about her past." Ryoutarou said as Mila realized that she was torturing the wrong person instead. "How do you even know about-" "BECAUSE HER PARENTS DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT!" Ryoutarou angrily replied. He realized that both Mila and Kento heard that. "I... took the picture from the gallery room." he said as he took out his phone and show it to Kento instead. "How did you know about my past?" Mila asked. "When I first enter your mansion, I need to know what makes Kento hate about you... at first. But then, maybe both of you miss your family instead." the latter answered. "What do you mean?" Kento asked. Ryoutarou pulled out the picture of Kento with other butlers and their masters. "That's me with Four-Eyed Udon and the others!" Kento said. "Maybe that's why you both distance each other." Ryoutarou said.

Slopke appear right in front of them. "Both of you, run away!" Ryoutarou said as he rushed in to fight against Slopke. "RYOUTAROU!" the main four rangers appears. Slopke have decided to put a turn Kento into a smile monster. "NO!" Mila said as she took the hit and turned into a smile monster. "Mistress?" Kento said as Ryoutarou apologized to him as he punched the latter in the stomach to get him a knock out. "You're gonna pay for this! DINO CHARGER, READY!" he said as he morphed into Black Dino Ranger. "Alright, we got our own black ranger back!" the pink ranger said as Slopke managed to run away. "Not again!" the green ranger said as she doesn't have time to do that again. "And that's why you have this 'hotshot'! DINO CYCLE, REV UP!" the black ranger as the Dino Cycle appears. "I'll chase him instead." he said as the others went to their megazord to find Slopke.

After a long search, the black ranger noticed Slopke by his smile. "I know you're there!" he said as he took his Dino Morpher to shoot at the monster. "Come on! I was starting to have fun!" he said. "Guys, I have found him!" the black ranger said as the others came down from their megazord. "Alright, let's defeat this monster!" the blue ranger said. "DINO SPIKE CHARGER, READY!" the black ranger said as they combine their weapons as Dino Spike. "I'M SORRY!" Slopke cried as he was already defeated. While the others cheered, the black ranger said "Monster's extinct!".

In the hospital, Kento is sitting next to Mila since she got a hit in her stomach. "Lady Mila, I think I want to say, I'm sorry for not knowing about your tragic past. The truth is that, after I left Japan, I wanted to help my lady try not to get upset. So, I ended up find you instead. Please, forgive me..." he said as he started to cry until he feel a warm hand on his cheek. "Kento, I forgive you... I'm sorry as well." the latter said as both of them hugged each other.

Outside the hospital, the rangers are watching them hugging each other with warmth. "Well, we're glad that this part is over." Ryuunosuke said. "Say, how did you guys know where am I?" Ryoutarou asked. "Since Kendall-san bulit a GPS system on our neck, we can track each other down so that we probably won't lost." Wataru explained. "About your hair, did you really dye your hair?" Kotoha asked. "Dye my hair colour? What are you guys talking about?" the latter asked as the others pointing his hair. "Oh..." he said as he pull out the orange wig. "You mean, you worn a wig instead?" Houka asked. "In short, I never wanted to dye my hair for another colour." he said. "But orange looks good on you..." Houka said as the boys nodded. "I think I prefer your hair as natural." Kotoha said. "Really?" the latter said. She nodded with an embrassing blushing as Ryoutarou also blushed a bit. "We know what's going on..." Ryuunosuke said as Wataru and Houka nodded. "Come on, let's go back to the Amber Beach instead." Wataru said as the main five walked back to the airport to go back to the Amber Beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually use one of Sato Takeru's role (Mei's Butler) to use in this chapter. Next chapter will be Kotoha's one with her older sister makes an appearance.


	14. Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotoha gets a visit from her sister, Mitsuba. Mitsuba said that ever since Kotoha became a green ranger (although she is unaware that Kotoha is Green Dino Charge Ranger), she has to take over as Shinken Yellow despite her illness. However, she got injured as she was sent to the hospital as the younger Hanaori felt guilty about her sister.

In Sledge's ship, Sledge is still angry at his subordinates for not taking the energems. "Why does these new rangers destroy my monsters?" he said in an angry tone as the vivixs continue to do their own work. "Master Sledge, we can send someone who is stronger than these rangers instead." Wrench said as he whispered into Sledge's ear. "Excellent! Send him down to Earth instead." Sledge said as he laugh manically.

In the Dino Bite Cafe, Kotoha is washing the dishes as the others were busy doing their own thing until Kendall walked in with a mystery guest. "Kotoha, I think this guest is for you." Kendall said as the mystery guest went closer towards her. "Kotoha-chan." she said. The latter was surprised that her tone is familiar to her. "Onee-chan?" she asked as the mystery guest reveal herself who is none other than her older sister, Mitsuba. "ONEE-CHAN!" Kotoha cried as she hugged her sister. The others were surprised that Kotoha's sister came to visit her.

While still inside the cafe, Mitsuba see the entire thing. "Listen, Kotoha. I need to tell you something." Mitsuba said as she wanted to explain everything. "Onee-chan, just sit down and explain to me. I promise I will try not to freak out anything." Kotoha said. "Ever since you felt Japan and Shinkengers, you ended up being the new green ranger in this country." Mitsuba said. Kotoha was surprised that her older sister already knew about that. "How did you know about this despite I didn't write any letter for you?" Kotoha asked. "Well, your old shodophone is still connected to mine. And also, I wanted to tell you about Shinkenger." Mitsuba said. "Why?" the younger sibling asked, worried that Mitsuba will know about Takeru's illness. "I become Shinken Yellow instead." the older sibling said as the other four overhead the conversation and they realized that Kotoha is actually no longer being Shinken Yellow. "What?..." Kotoha said as she could not believe that her sister took her place as Shinkenger.

Inside the base, Kotoha uses Riley's machine (according to Kendall, Kotoha used it as her stress level) to calm herself down as the other four put their energems in the crystal holder. "Kotoha..." Houka said as the youngest teammate stopped her stress holder and she puts down her Dino Saber. "Is there something wrong with me guys?" Kotoha asked. "There is nothing wrong with you Kotoha-chan. It's just that, we overheard your conversation with your older sister." Wataru explained a bit. "Why did she told you that she took your place as Shinkenger?" Ryoutarou asked. Kotoha's fingers started to curl into a fist ball and went towards her friends by saying "I don't even know about it! So, why can't you guys just leave me alone for a while?!?!?"

"Kotoha... you're not being yourself, are you?" Ryuunosuke asked as the younger female realized that she accidentally scared everyone including Keeper and Kendall. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to. It's just that onee-chan took my place without notify me at first. But I couldn't tell her that tono-sama is still in the hospital." she said as she went back to her stress machine. Later, Kendall appear in the base telling the team that a monster is attacking the city. "Wait a minute, there is a little yellow dot right there. Who is that?" Wataru asked as they noticed it until Kotoha realized something. "Onee-chan!" she shouted as she ran off while taking her green energem to find her older sister. "Oi! Wait for us!" Houka said as they grab their energem to follow Kotoha.

"Boo Hoo! I will destroy many cities as much as I can!" Neotron said as his attack is more dangerous than Sledge's monsters. "Stop right there." Mitsuba said as she ran all the way. While the Dino Rangers appear at the same time, they hide behind the pillar to see Mitsuba getting ready to fight Neotron. "Onee-chan?..." Kotoha said as she was confused another during their earlier talk. "Ippitsu Soujou." the older sister said as she morphed into Shinken Yellow. "Eh?" the other four are now starting to get confused while Kotoha just shook her head. "No... it can't be." she said as she didn't want to believe that her sister became Shinken Yellow right in front of her. "Wait, you're from Samurai Rangers!" Neotron said as Mitsuba started to attack him.

"Ah Mou! I really don't want to see this anymore!" Kotoha angrily said as she morphed into Green Dino Charge Ranger. "Kyoryu... Green?" the Yellow Ranger asked as Kotoha use her Dino Saber to slash against Neotron. "We have to help her!" Ryoutarou angrily said as the other three also morphed into Dino Charge Rangers and started to attack Neotron. "All of the Kyoryugers are in Amber Beach?" Mitsuba questioned. "You're all pathetic! Try using my new attack!" Neotron said as he use his bomb attack to the rangers. "Hmph! See you guys later..." Neotron said as he left the rangers. Mitsuba demorphed as she wanted to ask the Dino Rangers. "I wonder why you Kyoryugers appear in Amber Beach?" she asked. The team demorphed in front of Mitsuba as the older was surprised about them especially the green ranger. "Kotoha?..." she said. "Onee-chan, I can explain." the younger female said.

Inside the Dino Bite Cafe, the rangers and Mitsuba sat down from one of the table. "I was protecting my sensei from that monster named Poisandra which at that time I didn't know who she was. After that, I bonded with this green energem. Even Ryuu-san bonded with his blue energem." Kotoha explained. "Don't even ask how I saved someone." Ryuunosuke said.

"I can understand that you're being the green ranger but bonding with this 'energem' and having the new teammates without telling your previous Shinkengers about this." Mitsuba scolded. "Yeah but the actual green ranger is in the hospital while in coma alongside with the others." Kotoha started to get angrier at her older sister. The others wanted to stop their younger teammate from continuing her argument. "I don't to start this argument but I want to speak to your mentor that you will be leaving this team as well as Amber Beach." Mitsuba said. "I'm not a little girl anymore! The only reason why I am doing this is because tono-sama is..." Kotoha was about to replied back but she remembers that she cannot reveal Takeru's illness. Luckily, the rangers' Dino Comm rang as Kendall told them that Neotron is here again. "That's why I have to fight that monster." Kotoha said sliently as the rangers ran off to the coordinates Kendall send them while Mitsuba think about what caused her to be more harsher towards her younger sister.

Later, Neotron was just sitting there waiting for the Dino Charge Rangers. "There you are." he said. "Why aren't you attacking the city or taking our energems?" the blue ranger asked. "I just came here to destroy one specific ranger." he said. "Which one?" the red ranger asked. Neotron pointed at Kotoha instead. "Me?" the green ranger said. "Yeah. After all, you are related to that Yellow Samurai Ranger." he said as he use his bomb attack on the other four. "Why does want Kotoha only?" the black ranger asked. "I don't know Ryou-kun." the pink ranger answered back as the green ranger use her Dino Saber. Unfortunately, she is unable to find his weak spot. "Let's see how tough you are after using this!" Neotron said as he use his tentacle to grab the green ranger while she demorph as she drop her Dino Saber.

"KOTOHA!" the black ranger shouted. Kotoha was struggling to get out but Neotron's tentacle was on her neck. "Let... me... go!" she cried but it was no use. "NO!" the familiar voice said as the tentacle start to electric shock on her instead. "Onee-chan!" she cried as the tentacle was removed from her neck. "Argh! Someday, I will get to you and the rangers for that energem!" Neotron said as he left the city again. Kotoha ran towards her older sister who unfortunately lying down while blood is pooling around the floor. "Kotoha-chan, we better call the hospital." Wataru said as the other four demorph. Kotoha only nodded as tears starting to flow down in her face.

Inside the hospital, Kotoha was walking back and forth while the other four sat down. "Doctor, how is my sister?" she asked. "Well, she is fine but she needs to take a lot of rest until 4 months." he said. "What? Is there other option?" she asked. "There is but it requires to make her leave Amber Beach and stay in Japan." he said as he left the team. "It's all my fault." Kotoha said. "It's not really your fault. You only did that because you wanted to protect your nee-san." Ryoutarou said as he went to hug Kotoha to comfort her. "Ryou-kun is right. She only say those words to you because she wanted you to be safe." Houka said. "Right now, we need to go back to the base since Kendall wants us to be there." Ryuunosuke said until Wataru noticed that Kotoha didn't move. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "I feel guilty that I cause my onee-chan to get hurt instead." she said until Wataru ruffled her head. "Don't worry, we'll tell Kendall that you wanted to see her instead." Wataru said as he ran off to catch up with the others.

Kotoha went to Riley's hospital room. "Hello there. Sorry to disturb you while you are still in coma. I hate to say this but how do you deal with someone who has your things that is rightfully yours but then, it kinda fell apart. What should I do?" she said to Riley who is still in coma. Just as her eyes were closing, Kotoha sees a green figure. "Try talk it out. I know it isn't your best option but once you did that, you will no longer have the burden in you." he said as Kotoha recognized the white figure. "Riley?..." she whispered until she woke up realizing that she is in the waiting room for her sister to recover.

"Kotoha..." the younger female heard her sister's voice. "Yeah?" she said. "I want to say I'm sorry for barging into your current life. I thought that you wanted to continue to become Shinkenger." Mitsuba said as Kotoha started to tear up. "Onee-chan, I love being Shinkenger but sometimes, I kinda wish that I may not want to be that type of hero. Being the green ranger in Amber Beach change me bit by bit. Well, not so much yet but I still have Ryuu-san and I have made a lot of new friends." Kotoha explained until Mitsuba pulled her into a hug. "Onee-chan?" Kotoha asked. "I'm proud of you. Maybe I was too harsh on you when I first arrived in Amber Beach. Now, did you really have a certain crush on the black ranger who is in your current team?" Mitsuba said. Kotoha immediately blushed but shook her head as she left the hospital to help her teammates

Meanwhile, Neotron appears in front of the rangers. "What do you want from us, aside from taking our energems?" Ryuunosuke asked. "I will destroy every single one of you until the green ranger arrives." he said until they heard a voice. "You want me? Come and get it..." Kotoha said in her badass tone. "Hanaori-san, isn't this a little bit dangerous for you to do it alone?" Ryoutarou asked. "I have faced danger before. Dino Charger! Ready!" the latter said as she morphed into Green Dino Charge Ranger. "Let's see who is the winner." Neotron said as he and Kotoha duel each other with swords while the others quickly morphed but they stand still as they wanted to help their youngest teammate but she does it alone. Both of them continued to duel until she noticed his weak spot. "NOW!" she command as the others noticed that she is pointing at Neotron's weak spot and they managed to hit it. "Huh? How did you find my weak spot?" the monster asked. "You think I wouldn't be that smart? When you tried to electrocute me but instead, it ended up to my sister. I find where is it. It's in your stomach!" the green ranger said while.

"Awesome! Let's finish this creep!" the pink ranger said. "Dino Spike Charger!" the red ranger said as they summoned their own weapons and they managed to destroy Neotron. "Fire the magna beam!" Sledge said as one of the vivix pressed the button. "Hahahaha, I'm back!" Neotron said in his huge form. "Well, it's quite a long time we have to use the megazord." the blue ranger said. Red, Blue and Pink Ranger summoned their zords to combine into megazord and the five rangers are inside the cockpit. "We need to upgrade the megazord." the black ranger said. "I know which one." the green ranger said as she pull out the Anklyo Charger. "Since when did you have it?" the red ranger asked. "Let's just say, I borrow it from Ms Morgan. Summon, Ankylo Zord!" the green ranger said as the Ankylo Zord turned into a piece of megazord. "Hmph! What's that gonna do?" Neotron said. "You'll see!" the pink ranger said. The team use hammer punch in Neotron. "Wataru-san, we can finish that weirdo!" the green ranger said. "Alright! Let's do this!" the red ranger as the team managed to defeat Neotron. "Yahoo! Monster's Extinct." the team said while jumping for joy (except for the blue ranger).

In Sledge's ship, Sledge is still mad at Wrench. "Even the strongest monster was destroyed by these new rangers!" he said. "But Master Sledge, I am pretty sure I can find a monster that can take their energems." the latter said in defense. "I had enough of you already!" Sledge was about to destroy Wrench until Fury tells him that the Aqua energem should be nearby. "I will deal with you later..." the latter said leaving Wrench being more scared of him.

Inside the base, Kotoha look at the picture of her older sister and her younger sister. The others came towards the younger female. "Are you still feeling gulity?" Ryuunosuke asked. The latter nodded as she felt that she is being stupid as usual. "Hey, we're all feel guilty at some point." Houka continued. "But that doesn't mean that your nee-san hate you. All she wanted to do is to protect you." Ryoutarou said as he calm the younger female by giving her a pat in the shoulder. "Ryoutarou is right. I mean, imagine your sister being in the same situation as you do. She will feel more guilty than you." Wataru said. Kotoha smiled a bit as she thanked her friends until she wants to meet her sister for one last time in Amber Beach. "Kotoha, can you promise me one thing?" Mitsuba said as she is only carrying her bag. "Sure, what is it?" the younger sibling asked. "Keep me updated about your current life except for your ranger duties. Ok?" the older sibling said. The younger sibling nodded and gave Mitsuba hugged. As she was waving good-bye to her older sister, her teammates and Kendall were standing right being her. "How long..." she was about to question them but they ended up carrying her to the base. "Let's celebrate her intelligence and her worthy fighting against Neotron!" Houka said in her cheerful tone as the boys make noise while Kendall just shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite the long chapter. Next one is Wataru's and Houka's chapter! See you guys soon...


	15. Sound with No Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the base, Wataru is training himself to get stronger. However, Houka told him to go with the flow rather than plans but the younger male gets angry that why would Houka give him an advice when he never see her training. A monster took anyone’s voice as they only ended up making/acting animal instead.

Inside the base, there is only Wataru and Houka in there since the others were outside the base. "Hey sempai, do you want to practice with me during training?" Wataru asked. "Why?" the older female asked. "Because in case Sledge sends a new monster, they become stronger and we have to come up with the plan." the younger male explained. "Isn't Saru-chan usually comes up with plan?" she said.

"Excuse me but sometimes, we can also come up with a brillant idea and it's not just Hanaori-san's plan. Why can't you be more respectful to me?" Wataru said as he felt that Houka didn't give him more respect. "Kouhai, I gave you so much respect. What else you want me to do?" Houka asked. "Well, I just need you to do training. That's all I need to ask from you!" the younger male said causing a drift between both of them. "I'm going out!" the older female said as she took her pink energem and left the base. "Have fun..." Wataru mocking Houka's voice only for the older female using her MagiPhone to magically use his violin stick to hit him in the nose. "Ouch!" Wataru yelled as he felt his nose being poked and starting to get annoyed by her.

Meanwhile, in the Dino Bite Cafe, the other three were discussing about the Aqua and Silver energem. "Since Kendall-san told us about these energems, we need to find out more about them especially when Fury wanted to take them instead." Ryoutarou explained. "So, that means we have to get these energems as fast as we could before Sledge or Fury can take them." Kotoha said. "Moo..." a customer said. "Excuse me, can we help you with something?" Ryuunosuke asked. The customer only ended up being a cow instead. "Okay, is it just me or Hou-nee is playing tricks on us?" the younger male said. Houka later came in the cafe and telling them "I didn't prank on you guys. I was outside the museum for a while." The three rangers looked at each other before realizing that one of the Sledge's monster hit the civilians. "Hey guys, did I miss anything?" Wataru asked. "Yeah, we have to find that monster that make them speaking animal sound." Kotoha explained as the rangers ran off to find the monster.

Octoron, a monster that make the humans speak animal language is finding making the civilians speaking animal language. "Hey! Stop right there!" the red ranger said as the rangers arrived. "Hahahahaha, rangers. Take a look!" Octoron said as he let the rangers see. "What the heck?" the blue ranger said as they were surprised about the civilians being the animals instead. "Why would Sledge send this type of monster? Isn't the monster supposed to be more scarier?" the green ranger said. "Shut up! I will destroy you instead!" Octoron said as he blast the rangers with his laser beam. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" the pink ranger said as she started to use her Dino Steel to attack Octoron. "Oi sempai! Are you being stupid or what?" the red ranger said as he use his Dino Morpher to attack their opponent. "Hey! Stop trying to get in my way, kouhai!" the latter angrily answered at him as both of them starting to argue with each other. "What's wrong with Wataru-san and Houka-nee?" the green ranger asked. "I don't know but they are not fighting against that monster. They are fighting against each other." the blue ranger said. 

"Hmph, maybe I will laser beam at the two of you!" Octoron said as both red and pink ranger dodge it. "Alright then, I will try to stab you with my Dino Saber." the red ranger said. "Good luck with that. Let's just hope you will fail at it." the pink ranger said causing the latter being more angry at her. "Is that supposed to be an insult?" the younger male asked angrily asked. But because both of them are still angry at each other, Octoron managed to hit both of them. "See you guys later!" he said as he laughed manically while running off. "WAIT!" the blue ranger yelled as they are unable to stop him and they demorph for now. "What's wrong with the both of you?" Ryuunosuke asked. "For starters, blame on sempai for being such a reckless fighter." Wataru said while glaring at Houka. "Me? Oh, blame on the older person when you were also being stupid when you were interfere my battle!" the older female answered back. "Guys, we need to go back to the base." Ryoutarou said as both him and Kotoha dragged their teammates.

Inside the base, Wataru and Houka are still glaring at each other as they thought of each other as an idiot. "Why would they messed up during the fight?" Kendall asked. "Well, both of them blame each other for interfere during the battle. Now, we don't know where is the weak spot on that monster." Ryuunosuke explained as he felt his two teammates are being stupid as usual. "I think we need to separate them first until we figure it out what makes them blaming on another." Kotoha said as both Ryoutarou and Ryuunosuke pulled both Wataru and Houka. "What are you guys doing?" they asked. "You'll see." Ryoutarou said as he rolled his eyes while Ryuunosuke knocked both of them out.

In a white room, Wataru and Houka were awake only to realized that there is no exit or a door. "Are you kidding me?!?!?" Houka asked. The younger male looked at her for a while until Houka became calm. "Great. There's a monster on the loose and we won't be able to get out thanks to you." she said. "Me? I should blame you because you were insulting me!" the younger male angrily answered back as both of them faced the wall and not at each other.

Meanwhile, the other three were running to find Octoron before they realized that the Amber Beach citizens were speaking animal language. "Not again..." Ryoutarou said before Ryuunosuke cover both of the youngest teammates. "Ryuu-san!" Kotoha said. Both of them realized that Ryuunosuke is now speaking in a lion language. "Gao!" Ryuunosuke covered his mouth. "Hahahahaha! One down, four more to go!"Octoron said as the other two morphed into black and green ranger. "I hope Wataru-san and Houka-nee get alone quickly." the green ranger quickly said as she dodged the attack.

Back at in the white room, Wataru and Houka are still staring at the white wall but they felt like they cannot stay in the room forever. "Kouhai, we need to talk." Houka said. Wataru looked at her with a slight anger on his face. "You better not insult me for anything!" the younger male said. "I'M NOT!" the older female angrily said as she took her breath before she finally reveal the truth. "I didn't mean to give you so much crap but I don't why you suddenly get tensed." she said. "I almost thought that maybe we have to be smart rather than making Kotoha-san do all the work. That's why I'm mad at you for not being serious." the latter finally answered. "Is that why are you so mad at me just because of smart plan? Kouhai, I may not be the smart type to you but I'm pretty sure that I can come up with a good plan." the older female said as she whispered into his ear. "Awesome! But speaking of awesome, we need to get out of here." Wataru said as he punch the door. "I didn't know you have that strength." Houka said as Wataru smug at her while both of them took their energems and ran off from the base.

Meanwhile, both green and black ranger were defeated only to demorph instead. "We need them..." Ryoutarou said as he need both Wataru and Houka to be here immediately. "Ryoutarou, watch out!" Kotoha pushed him as she got hit by Octoron's beam. "Kotoha-san!" he cried only to realized that she got an animal language as well. "Ukki!" she said in monkey language. "You've got to be kidding me..." Ryoutarou muttered as he moved away from Octoron's attack. Just when Octoron was about to hit Ryoutarou with his beam, Wataru and Houka immediately kicked him in the chest. "Ack!" Octoron said. "Wataru! Hou-nee!" Ryoutarou said. "We just made it in time." Wataru said. "You should have arrive sooner cuz..." the latter pointed it at Ryuunosuke and Kotoha who are acting as a lion and monkey. "Oh come on!" Houka cried as the three of them morphed into red, black and pink rangers.

"You'll never get away from me rangers!" Octoron said as the three of them managed to dodge the attack. The black ranger use his Para Chopper to blast at their enemy. "You shouldn't mess with me, kid!" Octoron said. "I'm Not A Kid!" the black ranger annoyingly said. Unfortunately, the beam affect the latter as he has a bear language instead. "Gwr!" he said. "Kouhai! We have to come up with a brilliant plan since the others are not speaking in animal language." the pink ranger said. "Wait a minute! I have a plan that will trick Octoron to make us speak in the animal language." the red ranger said as he whispered into the pink ranger's ear.

"Come out wherever you are..." Octoron said as he start to take the blue energem while Ryuunosuke is still talking like a lion. "NOW!" a voice said as the pink ranger took Octron's staff and break into pieces. "No! My lovely staff!" he said as the spell was broken on the other civilians including the main three. "What just happened?" Kotoha asked. "Explanation later, we got a monster to deal with." the red ranger said as the other three morphed back into black, blue and green ranger. "Let's being this squid down!" the pink ranger said. "I am not a squid! I am an OCTOPUS!" Octoron said. "Yeah right!" the blue ranger said as they use their Dino Steel weapons to combine their weapons. "Dino Spike Charger! Ready!" the pink ranger command. The red ranger managed to defeat Octoron with a spike attack. "Yahoo!" the pink ranger cheered. "Monster's extinct!" both red and pink ranger said in synch.

Back at the Dino Bite Cafe, Wataru is seen driving the bus for the tourists to visit the museum. As he was about to get out from the bus, he got a called from Kendall. "Houka asked me to call you. You need to come down to the base." Kendall said. Wataru suddenly got confused as the team knew that Kendall is on the day off tomorrow.

Wataru put his red energem in the base before reazling that the base is dark. "Surprised!" the others shout. "What?" the latter asked as he doesn't know what to do. "This surprise event is for you!" Ryuunosuke said. "Wait, I don't understand..." the younger male answered back before Houka give him a surprise gift. "Open it kouhai." the older female said as the latter opened it before realizing it was his bloody violin. "You guys wanted me to play this violin for you?" Wataru asked. They all nodded. "Thank you..." he said while being teared up. He wiped it as he started his violin performance. Outside the base, a gold familiar figure is looking at the rangers and left immediately before anyone could recognise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the parts in this chapter are based on DC ep 6. Next one will have the appearance Ankh since the eariler chapter. To answer someone's question about the gold ranger, Ankh went to train himself as he wanted to isolate himself from the main team thus, that's why he doesn't appear in other chapters before chapter 16.


End file.
